Thawed Hearts
by yoponoma
Summary: She felt his hands firmly grabbing her shoulders, a strong shock of ice smacking them away "Kristoff!" he chuckled, dismissing her concern with a shy smile, the Queen stared at him, confused "See? there is no possible way that someone who's so afraid of hurting… could ever be evil" Prepare for an adventure filled with love, friendship and family.
1. The Ice During Summer

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships can be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs****(Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

* * *

_**The Ice during Summer **or Dreams of Summer_

It had been a week since the thaw, the other countries dignitaries left with Hans and Arendelle had cut all ties with Weselton.

Anna closed Elsa's door behind her "I can't believe everything is fixed now"

Her sister raised an eyebrow, a small smile painted on her face "What do you mean by 'fixed'?"

Anna's smile effortlessly reflected her inner joy "Just fixed! everything is fixed; Arendelle, your powers… us" her smile faded and her eyes filled with a sudden doubt "You're not gonna isolate me again are you?"

Elsa giggled at her sister and faked a frown "Of course not!" the youngest smile returned to her face.

"-and if I recall correctly I was the one isolated" informed the eldest "Ha! Puh-leeze… you had the easy end of the bargain, at least you remembered what the hell had happened" she teasingly pinched her sisters arm, the queen smile weakened as she pushed her hands away "and don't forget that I had to remember it all"

The princess offered a smile "but now we are no longer alone" she reassured, the platinum blonde nodded joyfully

Silence filled the room as the two stared outside.

Anna sighed heavily "well, I... promised Kristoff I would give him a tour around the castle soo…"  
Anna walked up to the door "Anna?" the young princess turned to face the queen "huh?" Elsa's expression clearly showed concern

"It's about this man you're talking about" her voice was soft "Kristoff?" "Yes, him… I gave him a sleigh and a title as you asked, and I agree that it was due, considering all the help he provided, but… are you sure you are to spend so much time with him?" Anna nodded slowly- eyebrow risen, unsure of her sister's question.

"Why?"

Elsa lifted her shoulders "I don't know… It's just that, _people_ might start wondering what's all that about" Anna's face lit with understanding "Oh!- riiight… I haven't told you…" she trailed off, remembering what had happened last time she talked about boys with her sister, Elsa looked at her quizzically

"You haven't told me… what?" a feeling of dread started building inside the ice queen, her tone growing serious; Anna smiled awkwardly and turned for the door "Oh It's nothing, It's just- ummm…"

"Anna?" her voice commanding sisterly authority, the youngest cleared her throat "KristoffandIarecourting" Anna swiftly grabbed the doorknob "Wait, what!?" when she turned it, the door didn't budge; Elsa stood in shock, Anna could see the trails of ice formed around the door and she shivered at the sudden change of temperature, her sister's voice still ringed in her ears

"You are courting him!? Didn't you learn anything from prince Hans?" Anna faced her sister, a nervous grimace "well, he is different" Elsa sighed, hugging herself- an inquisitive look on her face

"Different how?-"

"He… really does love me" Elsa sat on her bed in disbelief, bringing her palms to her face in frustration "Anna! did you actually learned nothing with this whole drama-thing?" Anna rushed to sit next to her sister "and I love him too!" she explained

Elsa looked at her sister incredulously "you said the exact same thing about prince-" "But this time it's true!" she begged

"Alright then; What's his last name?" Anna smirked

"Bjorgman"

Elsa raised an eyebrow "What's his favorite food?"

"Carrots" youngest crossed her arms around her

"Best friend's name?" "Sven" "Eyecolor?"

Anna beamed with pride "Chocolate"

Elsa sighed in defeat "alright then, do whatever you want"

Anna gave her a confused look "won't you ask me about his foot size?"

Elsa glared at her, with a witty grin on her face "foot size doesn't matter, silly-"

Anna couldn't help but giggle "-why would I even ask you that?" Anna smiled at her "when I first met Kristoff, he asked me the very same questions about Hans, except he asked for the foot size" Elsa granted her sister a sympathetic smile

The princess hugged her and bolted to the door "Umm...do you mind?" pointing at the ice covering the door "oh, sorry" Elsa flicked her hand and the ice disappeared, Anna opened the door and gave her sister one last smile

"Anna… would you mind inviting Kristoff to dinner?" the strawberry blonde stared at her sister but remained in silence, her smile morphing into a confused frown  
"If he is to court you, I would like to know him better" she added, the young princess's eyes widened, she smiled, nodded and jolted down the hallway.

* * *

The Ice Harvester shifted uncomfortably on his chair, he shot a quick glance at the queen  
Both in complete silence, the queen looked at Anna's empty seat and grimaced

"Sorry"

Elsa yelped at the sudden intervention of her sister suitor, she looked at him and cleared her throat "um, for what?"

The man shrugged "well… for this, it must be really uncomfortable for you" the queen arched an eyebrow "how so?" the Ice harvester looked at her "Well, I am a complete stranger to you and ummm… you don't strike me as the social type-" he offered a shy smile "-That should be enough to make you uncomfortable"

Elsa gave him the same smile "and what makes you think I'm not the social type?" she inquired, gaining confidence on her smile

Kristoff chuckled "I… I don't really know, it's just- from what Anna has told me… and what I've seen- I mean… you are not exactly outdoorsy, being isolated for so long; it would only make sense that you don't feel comfortable around new people or leaving the castle"

Elsa covered her mouth to conceal a giggle "You're right, I'm not- But It's not that I don't enjoy going outside or anything- I really love to walk around the royal garden at midnight, or stand at the edge of the fjord at sunrise… but the town? I haven't ventured into town in far too many years... I guess I might enjoy it, perhaps, but I don't really know- it's just that…"

Kristoff gaze was fixed in her, she suddenly realised she was rambling and looked away from him clearing her throat "never mind" her face fell as an attempt to conceal the pink shade that now decorated her face, she started playing with the folds in her dress

"You don't seem to be the social type either, Kristoff" the ice harvester couldn't hide his surprise, he really wasn't expecting the queen to know his name- he smiled widely

"Well, I wouldn't consider myself as social, but I can interact with people just fine- I just happen to enjoy silence more" Elsa's mouth shaped an 'o'- Kristoff only stared at her; she greatly resembled Anna, but at the same time she looked completely different from her sister.  
Elsa was not used to speaking with anyone other than Anna, Kai, Gerda and barely a few of her councillors; she couldn't help but feel weird about speaking with someone so unknown to her, she should feel uneasy and she should be wary of him, but she couldn't help feeling perfectly safe around the Ice Harvester.

"Thank you, by the way" she was once again pulled out of her trance by the man "for... what?"

"Well… for the sleigh and the title- I mean, even if it's not a thing… I really appreciate it"

Elsa smiled "It's the least I could do, after all you did for Anna-" "I didn't really do anything" he seemed to shrink on his chair

Elsa frowned "It was so much more than that Kristoff, you were a hero to Arendelle, and to us…." their faces were equally scarlet, but neither noticed as they were too busy avoiding eye-contact.

Silence filled the dinning hall again

"Hey Elsa" the queen yelped once again, but this time her eyes were widened and her face filled with surprise, Kristoff didn't realised what he had said until he looked at her eyes

"Oh! shoot- um… sorry, uhh- your majes- or is it your highne-? umm… I-I'm... Sorry" he looked at her, apologetic "your majesty"  
Elsa bit her lip trying to contain her laugh "It's quite alright Kristoff… you may call me Elsa" a smile crossed their faces.

The door busted open and Anna entered the room "Finally, I'm here!" she was being followed by a few servants with the food "I had to help them making carroty-stuffs" she said triumphant as she sat next to her sister.

* * *

Anna bounced around the room with a huge smile "C'mon Elsa! are you ready to admit you were wrong?"

Elsa couldn't stop smiling at her sister amusing behaviour "What do you want me to admit?"

Anna stopped "You are kidding right?… I'm talking about Kristoff, you were completely wrong about him, right?" the queen brushed her hair slowly

"Well... he is… charming, I guess"

Anna jumped from Elsa's bed spinning in the air "I'll take it!" she landed and started doing a victory dance

Elsa rolled her eyes "but you were wrong too"

Anna froze, she looked at Elsa inquisitively "about what?"

Elsa turned to her sister with a smile on her face "His favourite food, It's not carrots" Anna gasped

"Excuse me sis- but did you watched him munching that Carrot-cake?" Anna gestured for emphasis, her eldest sister shocked her head and resumed brushing her hair "Did you notice he ate less slices than you" Anna gave an offended gasp "Don't act offended Anna, even I ate more than him"

"well… in _our_ defense, it was surprisingly good" Elsa faced her sister again, face beaming "I thought the exact same thing!" both sisters laughed freely.

"I'm still sure that his favourite food are carrots" Elsa snorted "Well, next time I see Kristoff I will ask him" Anna smiled and cuddled into her sister's couch

"I knew you two would make good friends" "mmhmm… you do realise I've only spoken with him once, right? I just said he was charming" Elsa tucked in her bed

Anna only stared- until she yawned "you should go to bed Anna…" the youngest sister nodded.

* * *

Elsa groaned of exhaustion, she sunk into her coach before the fireplace; the week had been incredibly tiring- her blue eyes lost in the nothingness, she felt an urge to take the crown off her head; the last few days it had been strangely heavy

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she took the crown off. She allowed her eyes to close, taking deep breathes she cleared her mind-

_Conceal, Don't feel, _she could feel her troubles melting away from her. _Conceal, Don't- _

One of the doors creaked open, the young queen's eyes shot open and she looked at the door grabbing her crown; after all, she was never meant to take it off. The head of a certain Ice Harvester poked through the door, the queen exhaled and rested the crown next to her once again

"Oh Kristoff, It's just you" she tried to resume her meditation, Kristoff slid into the room and closed the door behind him, he stared, raising an eyebrow

"_Just_ me? geez Elsa… thanks" the platinum blonde smiled "you know what I meant" the Ice Harvester walked up to her

"Have you seen Anna?" the queen turned to him; giving up on her efforts to rest "No Kristoff… I haven't seen her since lunch, I think she was going somewhere with Olaf" Elsa's voice was notoriously tired, Kristoff sat beside her

"Are you okay? You don't sound very good" the queen felt so exhausted she didn't shy at the sudden approach of the man

"It's been a hard week" she explained, the man frowned "buuut… It's your second week" Elsa chuckled "and you have no idea how hard it's been" her voice barely audible

Kristoff placed one hand on her shoulder- the queen jolted at the touch and Ice snapped Kristoff's hand from her

"Shoot! sorry- Elsa I didn't mean-"

She looked at him, horrified "Oh my god, Kristoff! I-I'm sorry… are you hurt!?"

The queen instinctively grabbed her left hand, he looked at her concerned eyes, his hand stinging with pain

"why because of this?" the Ice harvester absently shook the ice off "Nah"

She bit her lip and frowned at his hand "are you sure?" he shrugged "Elsa, no offence- but I'm an Ice harvester; your puny ice could never hurt me, even if you wanted to"

Elsa offered an apologetic look, he rolled his eyes and showed her his hand "look, see?- no harm done" she grimaced "I can't believe this happened again" her eyes darted away, her fingers fidgeting

"Hey, It's alright, I told you-" Kristoff was about to wrap his arms around her for comfort, but paralysed inches away and pulled back "You shouldn't panic about this- It was my fault anyway" he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the right word to calm the queen

"No, you don't get it! This isn't supposed to happen"

"and what is supposed to happen?" Elsa groaned in frustration

"I should be able to control it!" she shot a scared look at him, he stood up from he couch

"Hey look, my hand is perfectly fine- It was just an accident… You're surely under a lot of stress" he struggled finding words "It's only natural- I mean… I don't know how your powers work or anything, but I'm sure you do your damn best trying to control them-" Elsa was staring at him, amused by his sudden rambling "-What I'm trying to say is… I should've been more careful, It was my fault. I should help you with your struggle-"

The queen started giggling at him, his face fell "-w-what? what did I do?" she covered her mouth "Thank you Kristoff" she mumbled gazing at him, her eyes were met by a puzzled look "ummm- no problem".

The door opened to give way to an elder man, his hair- or what was left of it- was completely white and his face commanded authority

"Queen Elsa!" the platinum blonde's eyes widened as she quickly grabbed her crown and placed it again in her head- she stood from the couch and faced at the man "Councillor Agathon, how may I help you?"

She turned to Kristoff, apologetic "Give me a second"

The queen walked up to meet the councillor- the Ice harvester sat on the couch.

"Your highness, we really need to solve the trading problem I presented you, and quite frankly councillor Rodmund isn't helping one bit" the queen sighed "I am aware of the issue councillor Agathon, but I've studied all the possibilities and nothing seems to be good enough"

The man presented her several papers "Your highness, Arendelle's funds are diminishing by the day… with Weasletown out of our trading list, we don't have nearly enough income to sustain the kingdom" his voice bearing impact

The queen remained silence for a moment "Do you think I made the wrong choice Agathon?" her voice suddenly turning vulnerable, something that caught Kristoffs attention, the elder's eyes softened

"Princess Elsa… The duke tried to murder you, he openly spoke against you on your very kingdom, he called you a monster and they haven't even send an apology, we haven't even received a single letter from him-" the queen was fidgeting with her dress "-God knows you did the right thing; I will forever support your decision, as your councillor and as your humble servant-" she smiled "-but that is why, we need to find another trading option"

Elsa took a deep breath "How about East?" she suggested vaguely, the man took a deep breath "Your majesty, I know you are tired… but we have to focus on this task; we need to think of a solution today, and quite honestly… there is nothing we could trade to the east" the queen opened her mouth but words didn't come out, she felt numb

"Excuse me, do you mind if I propose an idea?" both turned to the young blonde- now walking up to them "and who are you?" the old man demanded

Elsa eyes traveled to from the ice harvester to the elder councillor "This is Kristoff Bjorgman, Arendelle's official Ice master and Deliverer" the man raised an eyebrow inquisitively "and that's actually a thing?" Kristoff laughed "not really, no"

He stood before the councillor and the queen "Lord Agathon, I wan-"

"I am no Lord, young man" he laughed

"oh! sorry- ummm" he looked at Elsa, his eyes begging for help "_Master_" she offered

"Master Agathon, If I may- I have an idea that might solve this problem" the councillor smiled "very well… speak then" Kristoff looked at Elsa who was eyeing him curiously

"I- Ice" he said bluntly

Elsa looked at him, confusion all across her face- The councillor frowned "please, elaborate" he encouraged, Kristoff nodded

"Well… I mean, we could officially start with the Ice buisness- beacuse, Arendelle is the biggest exporter of Europe when it comes to Ice- But the entire business is done by small guilds and freelancers-" Elsa only stared at Kristoff, Agathon on the other hand seemed genuinely interested on the Ice harvester's words "-When the Ice is harvested; in order to transport it, You have to pay for a storage room on a ship, your fee for the travel, and you still risk the Ice to melt while traveling, not to mention the small quantity you can export-" Agathon nodded every four words Kristoff said "-I suggest we create a huge, official, Ice harvesting Guild- You see; the kingdom can provide the easiest-fastest travel practically for free _and_ you can directly trade with other countries, selling Ice at an industrial level. An organised Ice Harvesting industry will surely appeal to the smaller guilds since a kingdom-funded project can supply with the best resources for the workers, getting more Ice for less time, increasing the monetary gain and reducing the risks of Ice Harvesting" he finished, crossing his arms around his chest proudly  
"not to mention that it would decrease the unemployment by half" he added nonchalantly.

Elsa was speechless and Agathon seemed lost in thoughts "well?" Elsa tightened her lips "Do you think it would work councillor?" the councillor took a deep breath and turned to face the queen "Well, that it's actually the best idea I've heard in years" he smiled and looked at the Ice Harvester

"Would you mind if I borrow this young lad, your highness?" the queen looked at Kristoff "I don't mind, Queen Elsa" he assured- the older man palmed the blonde's shoulder "very well, come along Ice master, we've a lot to talk in my office"

The young queen was surprised "shouldn't I come along?" the older man turned to her "It isn't necessary your majesty, I will be sure to write a report… you can read it tomorrow"

"You should get some rest, your highness"Elsa unconsciously grimace at the title

"oh I couldn't possibly rest while you tw-" Agathon voice turned severe "A kingdom has no use for a tired ruler, Queen Elsa- That's something I taught your father and that you should learn too. You've been overworking this whole week, I agree with the young man, you need to get some rest" the queen looked at the floor

"very well" the two men left the room and minutes later, the queen made way to her chambers.

* * *

"Do you really think most of them will agree?" Kristoff had been speaking with the councillor for hours, the elder man seemed fascinated by the idea of an official Ice guild

"Well… I think we would have to explain everything to them, but I'm pretty sure we could make a convincing case"

Agathon made some final arrangements to his official report "Are you sure you can bring them here? we need to have a face to face conversation with as many ice harvesters as possible" Kristoff nodded

"I can get them to come, however, most of them have recently left on a harvesting trip"

"of course, I still have to present the idea to the council anyway… but I need you to give me your word"

"Well... you have my word" the councillor smiled widely "Well, that would be all for today, you've really stepped up for your kingdom lad- or I should say; for you queen"

Kristoff's smiled turned into a confused frown "what do you mean?" the elder laughed

"I like your spirit boy, even if you are not royal- I think you do have a shot" Kristoff was beyond confused by the old man words "thanks, I guess- but what do you mean?"

"I mean about you and the queen, aren't you courting her?" the blonde's eyes could't get wider

"You think I'm-? no no no, you got it wrong- I'm courting princess Anna"

The man only stared astonished by the revelation and then chuckled "well then… I wish you luck, god knows you'll need it"

The ice harvester didn't reply, but a clueless smile crept to his lips, he turned for the door and muttered "thank you" just as he opened the door

"No master Kristoff, thank you".

* * *

Three soft knocks brought the queen back from her dreams

"Elsa?"

Her sister voice barely audible through the door, the queen lips formed a smile; she still wasn't used to being close with her sister again- the blonde opened only one of her eyes "It's open, Anna"

The door creaked and the eldest sister heard the princess footsteps entering the room, the door closed "How come you are not working?" the question made the queen groan "I don't really know, Agathon forced me to go to sleep"

"Agathon? how did he manage to make _queen_ Elsa leave her work?" Elsa slowly sat on her bed- stretching as she did so "Well, it was actually thanks to Kristoff" she clarified, Anna looked at her confused

"What did he do?" the eldest covered a yawn gracefully and stood from the bed, she smiled slightly and guided her into the hall- "he proposed an impressive idea to solve Arendelle's actual trading problem" Anna's eyes widened in surprise

"Really!?- huh… didn't see that one coming"

The eldest threw a smile to her sister.

"Elsa!"

The ice harvester voice pierced their interaction- both royals turned to the source of the shout "Kristoff?" the Ice harvester walked directly to the queen, a huge smile spread across his face

"It worked!" he called, Elsa couldn't hide a smile "Really!? Oh, thank god for you-!"

She gasped in surprised as the Ice harvester grabbed her by the waist and lifted her from the floor, spinning her around once before landing her softly on the same place- the younger sisters stared in shock at the situation, Elsa held her chest with one hand as she restored her breath- she looked at Kristoff dumbstruck

"what was that abo-?-!"

The queen's voice was silenced by the Ice harvester who leaned into her, much to Anna's horror, and met Elsa's lips with his own, Anna froze- his two hands firmly holding the eldest shoulders, the queen stiffed at the interaction, she quickly placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away; horrified by the situation.

"Ummm… care to explain this?" Anna's voice made Elsa cringe with a sudden anxiety, she turned to her sister- fear crossing her face "Anna! what happened?" her voice was shaken, she stared at her sister in absolute horror.

"Elsa… are feeling well?" Kristoff's tone reflected his concern, he reached for her hand- the queen scurried away "W-why are you doing th-this? what is ha-happening?" Elsa's gaze jolted from Anna to Kristoff- the younger sister found herself at a loss of words.

"Well don't you remember? you two have been courting for months, your majesty"

The royals faced the source of the new voice; a mature woman stood behind them, her skin was snow white and not a single wrinkle or freckle could be found on her beautiful face

"W-who are you?"

The elegant woman frowned "are you two feeling well?- you look awfully confused"

The woman's robe slowly turned pitch black and green flames started surrounding her; frightened, the two girls stepped away from the stranger.

"Can't you recognise yourself?- I Am You!" her black eyes started glowing with a strong green light, Kristoff grabbed each sister by a hand and pulled them behind him "Stay away form her!" his voice was strong, commanding

"That won't protect them, peasant!" the witch pointed at them; a ball of green fire blasted through the air and crushed against his chest, hurling him against a wall- a loud_ crack _reached the royals ears as the man collapsed into the floor, green flames consuming his body-

"Kristoff!"

Anna's eyes shot open, she looked around and found herself sitting on her bedroom's couch

Struggling to control her panting- she rested her head on a cushion.

It had been a dream.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed it, If any character appears to be OOC it is mainly because I don't own any of them so I can't really be sure how they would act.**

**Have a nice day.**


	2. Dreaming of You

******This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships can be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Disney or Frozen**

**Soo... You guys can't imagine how shocking it was for me to see that people actually read this. I am aware that I probably have huge grammar errors and I'm reaaaally trying to correct them, but writing in english it's tougher than I thought. Please bear with me.**

* * *

_**Dreaming of You **or Dead Serious Coincidence_

Anna was wandering aimlessly around the palace, she used to do this whenever she felt under the weather; Her thoughts were lost on the memory of her nightmare, the terrible dream had felt so real she couldn't shake away the fear it had inflicted.

She entered the Portrait Room, her stomach twisted at the sight of the two persons inside the room; her elder sister and the ice harvester were lost in a conversation.

"Hi guys… what are you doing here?" the two blondes turned to her.

"Anna! where have you been?" Kristoff welcomed her with a soft hug- she jeered at him "Where have you been? I've been looking for you-" she frowned for emphasis "-for _hours_" the man smiled nervously.

"Oh right… sorry, I've been helping master Agathon with a trading project" he explained; Elsa reached for Anna's hand and smiled keenly "Kristoff had an amazing idea for a trading project"

The young princess absently tightened her eye trying to erase the image of her nightmare from her head.

The queen looked at Anna- an apologetic look on her eyes "Now that I mention it, I had scheduled a meeting with Agathon-" she turned for the door "-Excuse me"

As soon as the queen was out of sight Anna wrapped her arms around one of Kristoff's, she allowed a ghastly sigh escape her lungs.

Kristoff squeezed her hand "Are you okay?" voicing his concern- Anna grunted.

"I had a terrible nightmare…" her energy gone; Kristoff surrounded her in a hug

"Do you wanna tell me about it?"

She shocked her head on his chest "It would just depress you" the ice harvester sighed and ruffled her hair "Well, It's over now"

They remained in silence for a moment- the princess shifted in his arms and her gaze set on him

"Kristoff, do you love me?"

Anna's words came as a slap to Kristoff. His embrace weakened as he stared down at her, doubt clearly showing- the real, quick answer was 'no', but the ice harvester didn't need an easy answer. He was well aware of Anna's vision and understanding of what 'love' was, he knew perfectly well that his answer would surely hurt her; something he had promised himself never to do.

Anna pushed him away slowly, taking a step back and swallowing in fear "you don't?" expressing a mixture of confusion, anger and hurt.

Kristoff had always expected Anna would, eventually, ask this; He truthfully expected to love her by the time she inquired in his feelings- he smiled sheepishly "Anna, It's not like that" he started softly; Anna wouldn't snap at him, she wouldn't run away and dismiss his explanation, Kristoff knew that. He chose to be as honest as humanly possible- she only stared at his face, never settling for one emotion "I really, _really_ wished to love you; but it's not that simple-"

"Why?" her voice was sharp. Kristoff struggled trying to come up with his words

"Well… because I-I am not _you_, I wasn't cut from people for years; I've experienced what I thought was true love and I've been hurt as a result… I really wish I could be like you and openly give myself into the joyous feeling that love _is_ supposed to be... but sadly, I am not you- I'm _me,_ and love has been screwed up for me. I am no love expert"

Anna closed her eyes; she couldn't say she didn't felt hurt, but she did understand; As much as it pained her to admit it, it was true. Kristoff had a completely different life from her, a life constantly exposed to people like Hans. It was unfair from her to get angry at him because of this, after all, It had only taken one day outside for _her_ to figure out that love wasn't what she always thought. The princess could barely imagine how hard it had been for the ice harvester- she sighed heavily.

"Anna… I like you. I like you a lot; I can't conceive a world without you in it; you're my best friend and I bless the day I got to meet you; I owe you everything I have. But... Is this love?-" he closed their distance and embraced her once again "-It's a different kind of love. In time… I hope it can grow into something more"

Anna relaxed in his arms; it was true, maybe their love was at a different stage of development, and maybe love wasn't how she always thought it would be, perhaps they would've to put more effort into their relationship-

"Isn't Sven your best friend?"

"Well… Sven is kinda like my brother so it's different"

-Perhaps they would, but for now, it was enough. Anna was just happy to have him on her life, and Kristoff was happier.

* * *

"Anna? Are you alright?"

The queen approached her; the princess was talking with some of the pictures, it wasn't really necessary after the gates opened but Anna felt she owed it to the paintings, after all, they had kept her company for a very long time; it was sad to just leave them alone after everything was fixed. She turned to her sister

"Why?" the eldest walked up to her, confused eyes.

"Well... it's really late, and you're talking with paintings" Anna giggled "It's nothing really, I've just been feeling under the weather today"

The queen urged her to tell her "well, I had a nightmare this afternoon and It has been bugging me since" the eldest stared blankly

"Do you… do you want to talk about it?" Anna stared at her, the unsettling imagine of Elsa kissing her Kristoff flooded her mind. Talking with her suitor had strengthened things between them, but the nightmare had already sowed the fear of him falling in love with her sister, a fear she couldn't _just_ ignore.

Anna shocked her head "No, it would only depress you" she smiled at the blonde.

"Hey Elsa; on other news, I just spoke with Kristoff, turns out I was wrong about his best friend's name too" the queen chuckled

"I know. You are his best friend, Sven is like a brother to him" Anna was taken aback by her words "how did you know?"

Elsa looked at her, amused "well... it's rather obvious" the youngest grinned, and looked through the window "I don't want o go to sleep just yet" Elsa gleamed with understanding "I know that feeling" Anna rested her head on her sister's shoulder and after a minute she frowned

"Are you avoiding going to bed too?" Elsa looked away

"No" the youngest stared sceptically, but chose not to pursue that topic; her gaze traveled across every door in the room, all of them were closed.

"aaaand…-" she muttered taking a step away; Anna smiled widely at her sister "-Do you wanna build a Snowman?" she tried to imitate her five-years old voice, Elsa's gaze jolted to her and a mischievous smile crept her lips.

* * *

The princess ran ahead of Kristoff, enjoying herself on the quiet of the forest

"Don't go too far Anna" Kristoff was used to the forest, but being used to something doesn't make it any less dangerous

"C'mon Kristoff, we're still pretty close to Arendelle, there's nothing to worry abo-" a squeal of surprised left her as she slipped on roots and fell down a small mound- Kristoff rolled his eyes

"Are you ok?" his heart lightened as an approving groan reached his ears "I think we should go back Anna; I still have a lot of work to do"

Anna climbed back up and frowned "Since when did Ice Master and Deliverer became a thing?" he chuckled "Well... Since we manage to create the official Arendelle's Ice guild; as ice master and deliverer, I'm in charge of the whole thing. Now come… we have to go" she sighed and jogged up to him.

"Hey" he spoke.

Anna looked at Kristoff curiously "Have you had any more nightmares?" the princess smiled at the concern showed by the blonde- she shocked her head "No, I guess it was a one-time thing"

Kristoff exhaled in relief "Will you tell me what it was about?" Anna pondered at the idea and decided to comply.

"It was really silly actually; I found myself talking with Elsa about your new project with the Ice business... and you appeared, and for some messed up reason, you were on a relationship with Elsa. And I was like: What!?" Kristoff had stopped walking and stared at her, confused.

"Wait, what!?"

Anna blinked at him and smiled "Yes! exactly like that!-" she pointed out "-But then, an evil woman appeared and, for some reason, hurled a huge green fireball at you and BAM! just like that, you are dead" Anna made sure to emphasise gesturing with her hands, however, the Ice harvester was unable to imagine how the dream could have been.

"Soo... I died?"

Anna nodded, slightly embarrassed of her dream "and I died _after_ kissing Elsa?"

"Yeah, it was really strange" the blonde couldn't agree more "I know… you do realise what was wrong with that dream, right?" the princess smiled mockingly "of course I know! after all, It was just a dream"

"Then why did it affect you so much?" Anna shrugged- saddening her eyes "I don't know, it felt pretty real to me… But, after thinking about it I really don't know"

Kristoff ruffled her hair playfully, bringing her back from her focus "Then, I guess you shouldn't mind it. Do you wanna go buy chocolates? my treat" her freckled face gleamed "Yes!".

* * *

Anna sat on her bed; she left the letter on the side of her bed and exhaled heavily, the eldest waited patiently for her sister's response.

"What do you think Anna?" the princess looked at her, dumbstruck by the letter

"I... must do what's best for Arendelle" she answered plainly; Elsa shocked her head "You must do whatever you think it's best for you, Anna" the youngest's features reflected her determination

"I want to help you with the kingdom Elsa, plus, it's the right thing to do… If Hans want's to apologise for his wrongs, I will hear him out; it's the decent thing to do" the queen frowned, fidgeting with her fingers

"We can demand him to come to Arendelle, Anna. There is no need for you to go all the way to Corona" Anna shocked her head firmly "C'mon, it'll be fun… I can use this as a chance to spend time with Rapunzel, we didn't spend half as much time together as I wanted after your winter" Elsa grimaced, she held her hands.

"I don't want you to go…" Anna gave her an encouraging smile "It'll be alright Elsa, trust me" the eldest features saddened

"Take care… please"

"_You_ take care".

* * *

Anna gave Kristoff a hug and then she smiled at her sister

"See you in a few weeks"

Sven gave her a sad cry "I'll miss you too, Sven" with nothing more to say, Anna turned around and got on the ship.

Kristoff didn't stop waving until the ship had been lost on the horizon. Olaf and Sven had already left, only the two blondes remained.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa yelped at his sudden question, turning slightly to him

"Dreadful" her voice grim, he chuckled "she's really lucky to have you"

The queen pretended not to hear him, she turned around without saying anything and started walking back into the castle, the ice harvester jogged to catch up

"Where are you going?" Elsa stopped dead and turned to him "I'm going back to work" her words cutting- Kristoff gulped "Shouldn't you take a break?" Elsa eyed him with a mortifying frown "Don't be ridiculous Kristoff" she resumed her walk; the ice harvester followed "Anna told me you've not been sleeping"

"Anna should mind her own business" Kristoff snickered "She wouldn't be Anna if she did that… Is there a reason why you've been acting so cold to me lately?" the queen scowled sheepishly "I- I have not!"

"Ok fine, you don't want to talk" Kristoff stopped and turned in direction to his shed "However _your highness_, I'll need to speak with you tomorrow about increasing the ranks of the ice harvester guild" Elsa grimaced at the way he called her for her title, she turned and saw Kristoff walking away

"Wait, Kristoff" The man stopped and turned to her

"Why do you care so much?"

The blonde stood clueless by the question

"Because... we are friends" he answered, it was actually really simple for him- her eyes hid behind her platinum locks

"Are we?"

Kristoff walked up to her but kept his distance "I want to be-" she remained in silence "-Anna said you've not been sleeping, are you okay? do you need to talk about it?" Elsa shocked her head

"It's really nothing, It's just some nightmares…" the ice harvester raised an eyebrow "well, would it help if you tell me about it?"

Elsa shocked her head "N-No, I don't think- It's not a good idea… I wouldn't want to bother you with my troubles" she took a step back Kristoff gave two long steps and grabbed her by the hand

"Hey Elsa, Anna made me promise I would take care of you… I intend doing so"

The queen had a wary expression, her eyes shifting between her hand and his face- the ice harvester's eyes widened and he let go of her hand; only a small layer of ice had crossed her clothes

"Sorry! I- I didn't mean to touch you"

Elsa hugged herself "I-It's fine, you're right, I-I should tell you...-" eyes fixed on the floor

"-I had a nightmare, of you... dying"

Kristoff felt his stomach sink "W-What?" the girl nervously grabbed her braid "I- I was speaking with Anna, in my dream; then you appeared out of nowhere…" she trailed off, lost in her thoughts. The blonde man didn't want to pressure her so he remained silent, after a long pause, the queen took a deep breath "Well... you were acting really weird; I started panicking for something and started fighting with Anna, i think- I don't really remember, I didn't understand any of it. Then, a woman appeared before us, she was pale and tall and beautiful; she got angry at Anna and me because we didn't know her, but the woman told us... she was myself-"

The queen silenced. The ice harvester was focused on the platinum blonde, a strange feeling growing inside of his stomach; the queen glimpsed at him- doubt in her eyes "-The woman used some kind of magic and surrounded herself with green fire; her eyes turned green and you stood in front of us, you told us to stay away from her-" she was notoriously anxious and Kristoff felt himself falling into fear with the growing realisation "-she threw a green blast of fire and... stroke you dead"

The ice harvester gulped dryly

"green fire?" his words were weak, the queen nodded, unsure of the reason behind his question- unable to meet his eyes, she shifted uncomfortably

"When- umm...when was this nightmare?" the ice harvested looked at her inquisitively, she mentally calculated the day of her nightmare "Almost two weeks ago, I think" he closed his eyes tightly, gathering courage to ask- he stared at her shyly.

"You said I was acting weird… weird how?" Elsa's gaze jolted, peeking at him; her cheeks giving into a soft shade of pink

"You… you were just- just, acting really weird" he gathered all his grit in order to ask her

"Did we… by chance… kiss?"

His face matching the same shade of red as hers, her eyes filled in horror "how did you-? wait- no, no, no- how -?" ice started forming around her, Kristoff noticed "Elsa! calm down... it's alright-" she took a step back her entire body showing her fear

"Anna can't know, Kristoff. She will surely look into it more than she should…" Kristoff swallowed, doubt paralysed him

"Elsa…that's not important, there is something you need to know" her imagination offering many possible things he could say, her brain shaking at most of them "I'm- I'm sure it can w-wait" Kristoff took a step forward, the platinum blonde backed away; snow starting to fall around them.

"Elsa— I think this is serious. Anna had a nightmare, exactly twelve days ago. She… I- I think she… had the exact same dream that you had" the snow banished, her eyes filled with surprise, she was stunned

"Wait, what?"

.

* * *

**That's all for now, however, I have a really big story planned out and lots of characters are yet to be introduced.**

**Have a good day.**


	3. The Flower and the Sun's Castle

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships can be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

* * *

_**The Flower and the Sun's Castle **or The Westerguard_

Corona gleamed at the distance, Anna smiled from ear to ear at the sight of the beautiful city, the great tower of Corona's Castle standing far above the horizon. The young princess turned to her bodyguard

"Lord Rikkard, Would you mind taking care of all the landing paperworks?"

"Of course not, your majesty" she gave the guard-captain a cheeky grin

"It's just that I really want to see Rapunzel as soon as I can" the elder man nodded "I don't mind at all Princess Anna, however, I'd like to remind you that I _have_ to be present during your encounter with Prince Hans, that's not up for discussion"

Anna pouted "okay, If you say it like that I can't really refuse" her gaze returned to the gleaming city.

As soon as the Ship landed on Corona's docks, Anna rushed out of the ship- only to be stopped by a guard

"Please state your business in Corona and show your docking papers"

The princess looked at the man puzzled "umm… I am Princess Anna of Arendelle, I have official business with the Princess" she bowed slightly

The man eyed the princess from head to toes and chuckled "I'm sure you do. Show your papers or you'll be thrown back to the sea"

Anna gasped, offended by the guard "Excuse me sir, but I _am_ a princess, I won't take this kind of-" the man grabbed the hilt of his sword "You don't want to get on my bad side ma'am. Now, get your papers or leave" Anna backed away from the man, frightened by his sudden reaction, intimidated by his glower

"The nerve-!"

The grumping voice of Lord Rikkard sent a comforting shiver across her spine, she turned to look at the approaching elder

"-How dare you question the honour of the Princess of Arendelle! who are you? and who's your commanding officer!? I _demand_ to know!" the elder man stood at the side of Anna, his nordic features marked on his intimidating scowl. Many heads across the docks turned to look at him

"I-I- W- Who are you!?" the old bodyguard opened his cloak to show his official Guard-captain attire "I am Lord Rikkard Stoic, Guard-captain of Arendelle's Royal guard."

He closed his cloak "Now. I will get you your _precious_ papers _after_ you let the Princess through" the guard's gaze traveled between the two "I'm afraid I can't let anyone suspicious get through" Anna fumed with indignation "What!?"

"Suspicious-? the princess!? How dare you!- I demand you tell me your name and your superior's right now so I can file a complaint against the most irrespectful moron I've met"

The Coronian tightened his grip around his sword, glaring at the princess bodyguard "I suggest you watch your tongue old man, or things won't be pretty for you and your companion"

In a split second Lord Rikkard pulled the princess behind him and unsheathed his sword, raising it against the dock-guard; the younger man jerked- eyes widening "You insolent fool, I'll not stand idle while you threaten my liege's life!"

Anna flinched in surprise "Lord Rikkard what are you doing!?" the man glanced at her reassuringly "I'll beat an apology out of this guard, princess" he answered, his voice flaring with anger

Three more guard arrived, standing behind the offender- all their swords in hand "You're outnumbered old man, drop the sword and accompany us!" Anna looked between them in shock and fear, her body-guard snorted at their demands "Don't be ridiculous, you'll need at least four more men to demand something from me"

The princess was at a loss of word, the elder pushed her a step back. Anna turned and saw her other two bodyguards approaching them; both had removed their capes and had their sword in hand. The girl entered in absolute panic, she looked at the older warrior who had just taken a step against the four coronians

"Lord Rikkard, I order you to stop this!"

Anna wasn't used to command people, in fact, she hated it, but if needed- she wouldn't hesitate to do it.

At the sound of her command her bodyguard stopped dead, sheathed his sword and took a step back; her other two men froze behind her, lowering their swords. The four dock-guards relaxed

"Good, now come with me, we are putting you under arrest for-"

"Arrest!? are you guys crazy? You can't send the Princess cousin to jail"

The eight heads turned to the source of the voice

"Eugene! thank God you're here" Anna ran past the guards and stood before the Prince of Corona

"It's an honour and a joy to see you again, Princess Anna" he bowed slightly, a charming smile fixed on his face; Anna couldn't help but blush slightly at the man, she dismissing his praise with her hand "You don't have to be so formal Eugene" the prince straightened, looking at his men

"Be sure to help these guests with their belongings and guide them to the castle… and please, don't make their stay unpleasant with discussions" he sneered, his attention returned to his wife's cousin

"Anna, Blondie wanted me to get you since she has some royal business at the moment and couldn't come herself- shall we?" Anna nodded gleefully, she turned to her guards "Guys, I'll be going ahead, see you at the castle, thanks for everything" the three men nodded at her.

As they started walking Anna remembered Lord Rikkard's request "Oh right! Eugene, If there is any chance of me running into Prince Hans I'll need to bring Lord Rikkard along" the man smiled "Don't worry Anna, Hans won't be there, your meeting is scheduled for tomorrow" Anna nodded in understanding as they resumed their walk "Lead the way then".

* * *

The two princesses faced the door, Anna had spent almost the entire morning with her cousin, however, Since Rapunzel was princess-regent while her parents were on a business trip in England, their time together was cut short by some important issues that required the brunette princess attendance, so the couple decided to show the Anna to her room.

"Well Anna, this is your room-"

"She woke up extra early to decorate it, she made an Arendelle theme so you didn't feel homesick" Rapunzel shot an embarrassed look to her husband

"Why'd you had to spoil the surpirse!" he laughed at her fake scold, Anna's gaze traveled between the two "Well, Blondie, _that_ happens to be my job" Rapunzel raised an eyebrow "Your job is to spoil things?" he grinned smoothly "My job is to spoil you- " she blinked at his response and dismissed his flirt- turning to Anna with a bright smile "Well Anna, here it is-"

She opened the door and guided her into the room. Just like Eugene had said; the room had been arranged to look exactly like one of Anna's own castle

The princess smiled at her older cousin "Wow! It is wonderful! you're really good at this whole- decorating stuff" the brunette shrugged humbly "well, I just wanted to make you feel comfortable during your stay"

Eugene stood by the door as the princess explored her new room "Well girls, I leave you to your talk- I've some terribly urgent business to attend to sooo-" the man slipped away without further words, the princess of Corona huffed with a fake scowl

"Did he left just like that? I'll have to talk with him about his manners" Anna giggled "You two have a really great relationship" Rapunzel's smile was small, satisfied "Well... we were lucky"

She sat on Anna's bed, her smile growing wide "But we've already talked about me, tell me about yourself!" she encouraged, Anna jumped into the bed; making the other princess jump, both chuckled as she did

"Well… what do you want to know about?" Arendelle's princess accommodated herself on the bed

Rapunzel meditated about what to ask for a minute "Well… How's everything with Elsa?"

"Oh- it's incredible! I couldn't be happier, I've longed for years for the day when we could be close again and now, It's just like before-" Anna beamed with joy "-she was awfully wary of me coming here-" her mood dimmed "-To be honest… I was quite wary too-" Rapunzel frowned with concern; pouting slightly "-of seeing Hans again! that is- I'm afraid of seeing Hans again" the youngest added, her cousin offered a caring look.

"It's understandable, I was terrified myself, especially after learning he was coming here with one of his brothers"

Anna froze and her eyes widened in shock

"His brother? there will be two Hans-es?"

The young princess shivered at the thought "But- but- I didn't know there were going to be two of them! Elsa didn't mention two- what if they scheme to kill us too!" the brunette placed one hand on her cousin's shoulder, confidence gleaming in her eyes

"Don't worry Anna, nothing will happen- I'm sure he has changed, you should be more open to this- everyone deserves a second chance after all" Anna struggled trying to find words "I… I guess I— I just can't help feeling that they might plan something"

Rapunzel offered a smile "Well- if they do have some crazy scheme- we'll _just_ stop them"

Anna grinned mischievously "Can you imagine us both having a huge adventure in order to save Corona?"

Her cousin bit her lip containing her smile "Totally! We would be an unstoppable force of awesomeness"

The youngest giggled "The awesome-est duo!" the two laughed freely.

After what seemed to be hours Rapunzel made her way to the door "Well, I have to go. I still have some really important business to attend to" the older cousin embraced her

"Whatever you need Anna, ask freely… I already showed you where my room is" Anna parted from her cousin and smiled at her weakly

"Thanks 'Punsie, see you at dinner" the eldest nodded vigorously

"See you later Anna"

* * *

Corona's Castle was bigger than Arendelle's there was no doubt about that, However, beautiful as it was, it felt less welcoming; it was obvious to Anna that the castle had never been home to any child, at least in a long time. The staff was more distant and less loving than the familiar servants Anna was used to.

The princess roamed the huge halls of her cousin castle until she found herself in a large hall with enormous windows and a beautiful sight over the city and the sea.

"Whoa! this is beautiful…" Anna had always been used to voicing her thoughts freely as opposite to her much more reserved sister

"I agree-" Anna jumped with surprise "-I've never known why- but to me; there is nothing more soothing than the sight of the sea… swaying beyond the docks, far into the infinite"

She peaked quick glances at the source of the voice; a man sat on a large chair, his gaze fixed on the horizon while his hand held an open book- the princess felt awfully uneasy at his sudden comment, she nervously decided to look at the man directly

"Princess Anna, I presume"

His icy blue eyes were focused on her face, the man placed his book on a small table close to the couch and raised from his seat, bowing slightly at her

"Admiral Gustav Westerguard, at your service"

She felt bewildered by the man; he stood a head above her, his long raven hair arranged on a simple tail, a perfectly groomed beard adorned his face and his uniform fitted his slender figure flawlessly.

"I'm baffle-I mean… I-I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle" the man's relaxed faces offered a small smile, he stood beside her

"It's an honour to meet you" she shocked herself out of her trance, managing a goofy smile "likewise" he turned to the window- taking a deep breath, his gaze once again lost in the horizon

"It's really beautiful-"

"What are you reading?-"

Their voices overlapped, the two shared a look, Anna smiled with embarrassment "I'm sorry-" she mouthed, he chuckled with amusement

"Don't worry your majesty-" the man twirled his face towards the table "- It is Sense and Sensibility… I have to admit it's not my usual cup of tea-" he turned to face the princess with a smile "-but it is doing the trick"

She had never read the book, but she had certainly heard of it "Don't mind if I ask you… but why are _you_ reading that book?" the man raised an eyebrow at her question

"My wife insisted… and I had just finished my other book" Anna smiled at his remark, she walked up to another large chair and sat

"Mind if I join you here?" the man smiled lightheartedly and shocked his head "Not at all… I was actually speaking with one of your companions just now, I think he went to get something to eat" Anna looked at him inquisitively "One of my companions?" the man sat on his chair, picking up the book

"Lord Rikkard, It has been a long time since I last saw him. I believe he is here as your personal guard, is he not?" the princess nodded "He is"

The admiral grinned "Well, you couldn't ask for anyone better, I've known Lord Rikkard for a long time"

As if planned; the elder man entered the room, a silver filled with a dozen of cupcakes on his hands

"A long time indeed… I met Gustav when he was nothing but a sprout" the younger man chuckled "And now that I am not anymore, I'm sure I can beat you old man"

The elder laughed mockingly, Anna was once again baffled, she had rarely seen Rikkard be so friendly with someone

Her bodyguard placed the plate on the small table and grabbed a cupcake, Anna smiled widely at the thought of seeing him relaxed for once

"Is Lord Rikkard as good at fighting as he thinks he is?"

The admiral looked away from his book and stared at the princess, an amused smile on his face

"He is better" he answered, the elder man laughed jovially "Now now... perhaps I was, but I am not as young as I used to-"

The three continued talking, laughing and eating cupcakes until the fall of dusk

"I think I should return to my chambers now" Gustav stood from his seat, he bowed slightly at Anna and shook Rikkard's hand

"It's been a pleasure" he faced the princess again "Your majesty, I'll be seeing you tomorrow" the man bowed again and left the room.

Anna turned to her guard "What did he meant by that?"

The elder looked clueless "by what?" Anna rolled her eyes and sighed "I guess it doesn't matter really" she exhaled with content

"How come you are so chummy with Corona's Admiral?"

Rikkard eyed her curiously for a moment before his face lit with surprise "You think he was Corona's Grand Admiral?" Anna looked at the elder sheepishly

"Well… not now, your tone obviously express I'm wrong" Lord Rikkard chuckled "That man is Prince Gustav Westerguard"

Anna was shocked

"A Prince!?"

The elder rubbed his ear with a pained expression "Well yeah… he is, but there is no need to yell your highness"

"sorry-" apologetic "-But, _where_ is he from?"

The Elder was dumbstruck by the princess

"Of Westertyde, but for you... I guess that would be the Southern Isle-"

"What!?"

"Your highness please stop yelling!"

* * *

Eugene sat across from Anna while Rapunzel was filling her father seat at the head of the table, the royal couple had met the princess for dinner just as they had promised. The room was silent, Anna was lost in thoughts; absently cooling her soup with her spoon.

"You said that Hans would arrive tomorrow"

The prince looked at her "Huh?"

Anna cleared her throat, she looked at him; leaving her spoon at her side "You mentioned that Hans would arrive tomorrow, but I've just spent the entire afternoon with his brother" the couple stared at their guest, Rapunzel gaped surprised

"Oh! you met Gustav? he is sooo nice!" the princess voice boomed with happiness, the prince nodded "As much as I discourage Blondie from having such a good opinion about another man, I have to agree… he's certainly a nice fellow" a sincere smile crossed his face

"I know that… but still, you have to imagine my surprise when I learnt I had spent the entire day with Hans's evil brother"

Rapunzel faked a scowl "He's not _evil_… he likes to read"

"Umm… I was evil, and I love to read"

Rapunzel smiled at him "You were not evil" Eugene chuckled "Sure I was, I mean... I _was_ a thief- I stole the only memory of you from your parents so I could sell it and buy a castle and I didn't even felt the slightest hint of guilt about it. Blondie, you could try to convince me all my life that I was not evil and you would never succeed" the princess frowned at her husband, Anna couldn't help but giggle.

Eugene cleared his throat "Anyway… Anna, I told you that your meeting was _scheduled_ for tomorrow, Prince Hans arrived two days ago" he clarified.

The three royals continued to enjoy their dinner and afterward they continued to share the evening, talking about each others stories and adventures until the night was absolute,it was time they retired to their chambers.

Anna laid on her bed, trying to calm herself; she wasn't sure if she was prepared to meet the man that had almost killed her yet, she knew perfectly well that people could change and even if his apology happened to be half-hearted she was still rather sure she could act forgivingly. That was not her problem, the real problem was that she _wanted_ to forgive him, she really wanted to forgive him, she wanted to show him that she was better; that she above him, that she wouldn't hold a petty grudge for all the wrongs he did, but as hard as she tried, she wasn't really sure if she could.

The thoughts of the princess traveled back to Arendelle; to her sister, to her best friend, and Sven, and Olaf, and Kai with Grenda and every other servant… and the young princess drifted off.

* * *

**I had a really long time thinking about putting this story as crossover, however, I have many other Disney characters that need to show up soooo... since this is Frozen-centric I decided to leave it outside of crossover.**

**Gustav is the second eldest brother of Hans, he is 33 years old.**

**From now on things will start to shape into a bigger story, I hope you guys like it.****  
**

**That's all for now**

**Have a nice Day.**


	4. Beyond the Broken Ice

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**Fate promises more twists before this drama unfolds completely.**

* * *

_**Beyond the Broken Ice **or Something there_

"Wow! this is really incredible… I didn't know you could have this many books"

Kristoff's voice of amusement brought a smile to the queen's face "Well… my father used to tell me stories about a time when we had twice as much"

The Ice harvester whistled in amusement as he opened the curtains, completely illuminating the room.

"What are we searching for?"

He looked at the shelves, thinking about the task ahead of him, Elsa's head poked from behind one of the shelves at the far side of the room

"Anything on: 'shared dreams'"

"Do you have any idea where to start?"

She didn't answer; truthfully she wasn't even sure why they were looking this deep into Kristoff's shared-nightmare hunch, the queen felt the anxiety starting to build inside of her. The past days had been particularly troublesome for the queen, especially near the ice master, she couldn't pretend that her dream had not affected her perception of her sister's suitor; for not only had she realised that his loss would be most painful but she had started feeling strangely uneasy around him

"By the way… Should I worry that both Anna and you have literally dreamt with my death?" she chuckled, he always made her chuckle "I'm sure it's was just a coincidence" she could hear his sceptic grunts from across the shelves, a small smile rested on her lips.

As time passed, the task proved to be more demanding than expected, the ice harvester exhaled a frustrated groan "I can't believe we're just starting" he said to himself, he scratched the back of his head

"Why don't we ask Olaf for help?" he suggested

"I guess we could, but this has nothing to do with him-" there was a pause before she continued "-Actually, you can leave whenever you want… you really don't have to be here if you don't wa-"

"Elsa please, just for this once, stop stopping me from helping"

"but-"

Kristoff turned on a corner and stood face to face with the queen, making her jump with surprise

"Elsa, I'm not listening- I promised Anna that I would help you, and I intend to do so" she rolled her eyes turning away from him "fine then, suit yourself" she couldn't really explain why she had scowled at his words

The Ice harvester resumed his search, his eyes quickly landing on a small black book called 'Dreams' Kristoff eyed the book suspiciously "This looks rather convenient" he grabbed the book flicking through the pages until he came with one entitled 'Shared Revelation or Dual Foresight' the ice harvester started reading, his face slowly gaping with surprise

"Elsa?" his voice came as barely audible

He panicked starting looking for the queen throughout the library, finding her in front of the largest shelve, her head slightly tilted as she read the titles, he walked up to her, grabbing her by the shoulder in order to turn her around, the queen jerked in surprise at the sudden touch- Ice jolting his hand away from her.

The queen turned to face him, surprise in her face "God, Kristoff!" she cried in frustration, he giggled softly as he absently removed the ice "I'm sorry" she muttered looking at the floor, she appeared to shrink before him, the Ice harvester face softened "It's alright Elsa, no harm done remember?" she remained silent

The man showed her the book "Look, I found something about it" her eyes filled with hope "Really?" the man handed the book to Elsa

"I don't think you will like it-" his tone was grave "-Apparently, what happened to you two it's an extremely rare phenomenon; It can only happen between two persons who are very close; like you two- it is considered one of the most incredible events that can happen to anyone, because; It is not only a shared dream, the book said that the dream it's also a glimpse to your future, to one future event you share with the other dreamer... it's like-"

"Foreseeing…" Elsa looked at Kristoff, disbelief in her eyes

"So… that means- you two will be attacked by an evil witch?" his voice concerned, Elsa shocked her head weakly "I-I don't think so- The... The witch, she said that- she was one of us" the queen hugged herself, fear taking ahold of her, the ice harvester stepped closer to her but restrained himself from touching her

"Elsa… I'm sure it's nothing" she looked at him with horror

"Kristoff, we both know that Anna doesn't have powers…. there is only one-"

"Elsa! we don't know about this yet! you need to calm down" she backed away from him "You read that book Kristoff! It says we dreamt of our future, that witch was most definitely one of us"

"Elsa enough!" his voice commanding, the queen fell silent and looked at him, more surprised by his sudden tone than scared of her dream

"Look-" he rubbed the back of his neck "I know what the book said, but it's still _one_ old book- I'm sure we can find more information about this" she nodded vaguely

"Now, let's get back to work" the man walked back into a mountain of books

"Thank you, Kristoff" her voice only audible to him, he smiled at her

"You are always apologising and thanking for the strangest things, your majesty".

* * *

The Ice Harvester shot his eyes open, jumping from his seat, he nervously looked around the room, he was surrounded by books, he was in the library.

It had been two days since they had started the bizarre task of searching for a book that could clarify the mysteries of the Shared Revelations, they had already looked at half of the books and their only clue was the small black book, Kristoff looked outside the window; the sky was dark, with only the stars and the moon to brighten the cold night, the man sighed softly, finally deciding to return to his house.

He carefully opened the door; it was better to leave the castle unseen or questions would be asked about the reasons behind his inappropriate presence at this hour.

He walked down the hallways until a sight caught his eyes, he looked outside one of the windows and saw a figure walking around the royal garden, he instantly recognised the figure, the young harvester made his way to the gardens out of curiosity.

He opened the door carefully, the summer night's were just giving in to the lure of autumn swaying wind. Alone in the garden, the queen stood still.

He approached her, it became visible to him that she was lost in thoughts

"Elsa?" his voice made her yelp as she turned around quickly, she placed her hand on her chest to regain her breath

"Kristoff, you should really stop doing that" her eyes reflected more embarrassment than anger

"Sorry, but you were in a trance, so I got worried… what are you doing out here anyway?" she looked around

"I don't really know" his face showed concern "are you having a hard time sleeping?" she shocked her head slightly

"N-No- I- I am not-" she looked at him "-and what are you doing here at this hour anyway?" he shrugged

"Well... after the reunion with Agathon I planned on going home, but then I thought about resuming the search for the book... so I told Olaf to accompany Sven back home and went to the library- I'm guessing I fell asleep" he noticed she wasn't paying attention, the queen had a sad smile and her eyes were blank, lost in the distance, she didn't really care about the reasons behind his untimely presence

"Well... you _obviously_ had another nightmare. What was it about?"

Elsa looked at him, shocked; Kristoff always seemed to know what was crossing her mind, she looked away, her faint blush was barely visible in the dark "It wasn't a nightmare"

"Very well then, if you say so- however, it's really late and I think you should go back to bed or else you won't get any rest-" the queen shot him an annoyed glare "-or you could, I don't know, tell me about your nightmare" he offered a cheeky grin, the queen sighed in defeat, her semblance darkening

"Fine, I'll tell you. I was in my Ice palace, up on the northern mountain, I don't know why... I remember I was dressed in black, my body surrounded by green fire-" he stepped closer to the queen, concern softening his face

"You were the witch of your dreams?" his sounded worried, she managed a weak nod "And Anna arrived with an army, she cursed me, she told me that I had killed you, that I had destroyed Arendelle, and that I- that I was-" he sighed loudly, interrupting her "Okay, Elsa, I'll stop you right now- you shouldn't beat yourself up for a nightmare, you are _not _the witch" the queen snapped at him, he noticed anger and sadness mixed on her eyes "But how can you be so sure Kristoff!? I refuse to believe it's Anna, there is no other choice" He rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration

"Elsa, It was a nightmare, it doesn't mater if it's the future or not... we can't be sure that the witch words were true" he reassured her

The platinum blond lowered her head, hiding her face behind her locks, Kristoff noticed ice forming around her- the queen glanced at him, hardly for more than a second, but the ice harvester noticed her sadness and confusion, her eyes begging for help, his stomach twisted at the heart-breaking vision, her gaze fixed on the floor

"Elsa… I know that neither of you could ever be the witch, you can trust me in that-" the queen remained silent, the man stepped closer "-I think that it is safe to take as fact that Anna would never be the witch-"

"But, how can you be so sure about me?" her mumbles barely interrupting him

"I'm even surer that you are not the witch" the queen was about to interrupt him again, she wanted to lash out at him; he was wrong, he was wrong for thinking she wasn't dangerous, he was wrong for trusting someone like her, she was a danger to everyone, the queen was about to tell him when she felt his hands, firmly grabbing her shoulders, she jerked, surprised at the sudden touch, a strong shock of ice smacked his hands away

"Kristoff!" her voice echoed with fear, she had harmed him. Her eyes met the ice harvester's, expecting to see nothing but anger or fear on his eyes, but he only chuckled, dismissing her concern with a wide smile, the Queen stared at him, confusion taking over her face; she didn't understand it, it didn't matter how many times she froze him he was never angry and he was never scared

"See?-" his gaze was gentle, she eyed him curiously "-there is no possible way that someone who's so afraid of hurting… could ever be evil" his voice was soft but determined- the ice harvester clearly didn't understand where all this words were coming from, but the shy smile on Elsa's face told him that it had been the right thing to say, their eyes locked, minutes passed by and neither noticed

Kristoff finally returned to reality "N-now… you- you really need to sleep, I'll be going too" the queen only nodded awkwardly, finally realising how much time they had stood there, she scurried by him and stood on the doorway "Thanks Kristoff… really, you've really helped me... a lot" he looked at the queen, her back turned at him "Whenever you need me... Good night, Elsa"

After the queen had left, Kristoff noticed his face was incredibly warm, he looked at his reflection on a window only to see his face in a deep shade of red

"Come on Kristoff, pull yourself together" he scolded himself, trying to get the queen out of his head

"This is really wrong" he sighed before making way to his home, unable to erase the image of the beautiful snow queen from his mind.

* * *

"It's no use! there is nothing more about shared dreams" her voice booming with frustration

"Calm- Calm down, I'm sure we'll find it, we've only searched on half of these books… we need to have faith" Elsa sighed, closing her eyes out of tiredness, she breathed for a moment before she continued looking through the books

"I seriously doubt it-" her voice was dry, exhausted "-Um... and Thanks, for doing this, you have no true obligation to do this- and yet, you spend so much time helping me- us! I-I meat us; Anna and me" Kristoff smiled, he had gotten used at spending time with the queen, even if they had only met a month ago, and started talking barely three weeks ago.

Spending time with her felt somehow natural for the ice harvester, he glanced at her:

She was sitting on a small chair, a little cloud floated above her, dusting the platinum locks with snowflakes, her eyes lost in the book held in her hands, her brows slightly frowned and her mouth relaxed just enough to form a small pout

"You look adorable"

Silence invaded the room.

Kristoff was not sure if he had actually said that, he suddenly felt numb, gaping at the queen; wondering if he actually _just_ said that.

Elsa got up from her chair, the cloud popped into dust, she started walking around the library, sweeping her eyes across the books titles

-_I didn't hear that, I definitely didn't hear that, there is simply no way that my sister's suitor whom I kissed in my dreams just said something like that to me-_

"It's been four days… do you really think we will find something?" it was the only thing she thought of asking, the ice harvester exhaled with relief allowing himself to believe she had not heard him

"Well… how about this: we keep searching for today, and tomorrow in the afternoon I'll take you to Grand Pabbie, I'm sure he will be able to help" Elsa beamed at the idea, her smile couldn't hide her joy; she peaked from behind a pile of books

"Oh Kristoff, That's a wonderful idea!" The Ice harvester could only stare at her until she was lost behind a book case, he sighed heavily; unsure of his new-found feelings for the queen:

_Well she's so sweet_

_And always kind_

_But she's the queen and this is wrong and I'm with Anna_

He caught a glimpse of the queen across the shelves

_But now she's dear, It makes me unsure_

_I wonder why I cannot see her like before_

Elsa hid her blush as she searched for the book, unable to stop thinking about Kristoff

_He glance this way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when we've touched he never shudders at my cold_

She closed her eyes- shaking the thoughts away

_No it can't be, I have to ignore_

_But no one made me feel this way before_

The queen stared across the shelves at the man, clumsily looking for the book

_New and extremely alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_Truth is, I wish he were less charming_

_'Cause there's something in him that I wish I didn't see_

He searched the books, scolding himself

_Well, this is wrong_

_God, this is wrong_

_So very wrong_

_Cause, who would think?_

_Who'd have guessed that thing would turn this way on their own?_

Both found themselves struggling with their new-found feelings

_It's so perplexing_

_I'll wait and see_

_Just a few days more_

_And maybe we can have this turn back just like before _

_I wish there wasn't something there, exactly like before_

Before realising it, the two of them stood in front of each other

_I'm afraid there's something there that wasn't there before  
._

They could notice their fright reflected on each other "I- I think we've searched enough for today" Elsa stuttered, straightening her dress and clearing her throat she turned to the door

"I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon to get you to Grand Pabbie" he manage to say before she left, the queen faced him, giving him one last shy smile

"I'll be waiting".

* * *

The queen sat on her bed, the room gleamed with a thin ice layer, three knocks on the door caught her attention

"Who is it?" her voice was shaky

"It is me, your grace, Did you call for me?" Elsa breathed out with relief

"Y-yes Gerda, please come in" her voice was shaking, the elder woman hurried into the room, she didn't seem to notice the frost layer that decorated the room

"Are you feeling well, Princess_?_" the queen smiled softly at the nickname, the ice slowly faded away before the presence of the elder woman

"Gerda… I- I have a problem, a big one" the woman sat beside her, affected by the young queen's tone "Well then, tell me dear, how can I help you?"

"Well… It's- It's-" the queen clenched her hands tightly on her lap, Gerda patiently waited for the blonde, concern never leaving her eyes

"Gerda, how- how can you know if you like someone…? how do you know if you like him-_like him_" the woman couldn't help but smile, moved by the queen's innocent question "Has your heart been moved by someone, your highness?"

Elsa looked away, blushing furiously "I- I don't know… how can you know Gerda-? How can I know if I like someone?"

The servant placed a blanket around the queen's shoulders and embraced her gently- after a brief moment, she started speaking softly "When you like someone, you can't stop thinking about that person, you start feeling uneasy around him; as if you had a mix of joy and anxiety raging inside your stomach every time you see that person, you want to spend time with him- you wish to be the most important person in his life and above all, you want that person to be happy" a feeling of dread filled the queen, her stomach sunk

She cuddled into the elder woman, sadness filling her voice "Is there a way to stop that from happening?"

Gerda looked at the queen with a puzzled look on her wrinkled face "And why on earth would you like to stop that from happening?"

"Because it's not alright, Gerda- I'm the queen, I should do only what's best for the kingdom... I cannot be with someone out of love-"

"Young Princess please, listen to yourself- You deserve to be happy more than anyone else I have ever known-"

"You don't understand it Gerda... I can't be in love with this person"

The woman gave her a strong squeeze "Well, are you the queen or are you not? You can do whatever you think is right princess... however, I think that it is important for you to be honest with yourself, even if it's scary"

The queen closed her eyes; she was tired, she missed Anna and she felt horrible for feeling this way about _Him_, but she couldn't deny it any longer, and perhaps once she became honest with herself, she would manage to conceal her feelings better-

Elsa released a defeated sigh

"Gerda… I- I think I've fallen in love".

* * *

**So, This one had the first song of the entire story, I honestly can't explain why I decide to include songs in this thing, but they are staying, however I _think_ you can understand the story even if you skip them.**

**This might be waaaay into my headcannon, but I've always thought of the princesses having a sort-of family relationship with the castle staff, especially during their parent's reign.**

**I'm really honoured for your time**

***The Song is "Something There" of "the Beauty and the Beast"**

******Have a good day.**


	5. Of the Flower, the Sun and the Man

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**Okay, This is the first ****chapter with Hans in it, so bear with me.**

* * *

_**Of the Flower, the Sun and the Man **or Forgiveness and Regret_

The strawberry blonde took a deep breath, she gave a quick glance to her bodyguard, a nervous smile on her lips, Lord Rikkard offered a reassuring expression at her before opening the ballroom doors.

She stepped into the room with utter determination, her eyes immediately landed on the lone man standing at the center of the room, she took a quick pace towards him.

"Princess Anna-" his voice sounded slightly surprised "-You honor me with your presence"

Anna stood before him, Lord Rikkard was several foots behind her, the man looked exactly the same way Anna remembered; same auburn hair, same nose, same freckled face

"Don't get too exited Hans, I'm only doing this because it's the best for Arendelle-" the prince formed a barely visible smile on his face "-And because I am a good person, unlike you" a small frown came to his face, he lowered his gaze

"I understand completely, after everything I did to you?- I really didn't expect that you would come here unless it was only for the greater good of your kingdom" his voice sounded perfectly sincere, Anna rolled her eyes "I presume you are here for the very same reason" he smiled at her comment

"Actually, I came to Corona with the sole purpose of asking for your forgiveness-" she snorted "-_However_, It is only natural if you choose not to believe me"

The princess grimaced; his face was apologetic, but she could clearly see that this was the same Hans she remembered, he was identical, except for his dreamy green eyes- "I wouldn't believe a word coming from your frozen heart" -his dreamy green eyes had a human gleam to them.

"Then, you should know that it has been thawed" she chuckled at his remark

"I'm sure it has" she eyed him nonchalantly

"It has-" his voice was firm "-and it was all thanks to you" he looked at the window, the princess glanced at him suspiciously; unsure if she should ask him-

"W- What do you mean?"

He smiled at her, a full smile this time "Many things have happened to me after I was sent back home, and even if it's been only a month, I am an entirely different person" she raised an eyebrow, not convinced by his words

"...and I am supposed to believe you?" he giggled "Not if you don't want to, but I needed to tell you" she crossed her arms and looked at him sceptically, a strange feeling crossed her body; the mood of their conversation felt uncomfortably friendly for the princess "How did you manage to change so much then? It's been only a month since you went all murderous-crazy"

"A month is a long time, Princess Anna... enough to change someone" she rolled her eyes "I'm not buying that" he sighed, a smile still adorning his face

"I can't blame you for that, however, If I remember correctly princess, it took you less than three days to restore your severed relationship with your sister"

She didn't answer immediately, her face morphed with surprise, he was _almost_ right, sighing in defeat she decided to play along-

"So… I'm supposed to guess that your _so-called_ change started because of your brothers?" Hans gave half a nod "well... strictly speaking, it started with the death of my father"

"Oh my god! Your father died!?" Anna didn't enjoy showing sympathy for Hans, but she couldn't really help it on this situation, and the prince was surprised at her question; his expression softened "My father had passed away a week before I went to Arendelle"

She looked at him curiously "Then why didn't you mentioned it...?"

"Because I didn't really care at the time" his words were cold and bitter, Anna frowned

"You… didn't care?" he smiled at her expression which was crossed with confusion "Princess Anna, I can assure you that my father was nothing like yours- in fact, he was probably one of the most terrible fathers in the world, but... that's a story for another time" he smiled, getting back on track with the original purpose of their meeting.

Silence started building up between them, the princess was still surprised with the coldness he showed towards his father

Without a word, Hans took a deep breath and stepped away from her, clearing his throat before he bowed gracefully at her

"Princess Anna… I, Hans Westerguard, Prince of the southern isles and brother of King Gustav of Westertyde, formally ask for your forgiveness; not deserved nor expected, but only desired with all my heart- I ask your royal pardon for all the wrongs I did to you, to your sister and to your kingdom"

Anna felt speechless, she eyed him carefully, doubtful of his real intentions but willing to believe him, she nervously pondered for her answer, unsure of what to say; on one hand, she could never forget that this man had almost killed her, and her sister, but his eyes told her otherwise; his eyes had told her he had changed and she wasn't sure if she should believe them, after a long and awkward silence in which the princess remained absolutely mute, Lord Rikkard cleared his throat loudly, snapping the princess out of her thoughts-

"I- I, Princess Anna-um... sister to queen Elsa of Arendelle- Honestly and wholeheartedly... accept you apology- I guess" the princess grimaced at her answer, Hans straightened, his face filled with what appeared to be a mixture of shock and fear

"Y-you... a-are you serious?" Anna nodded, biting her lip, a mixture of feelings inside of her "-I can't believe this… I'm speechless" the prince's features were marked with disbelief, Anna started feeling confused

"Wait... I accepted didn't I?-" she turned to Lord Rikkard "-I told him I accepted, right?-" the elder nodded

She looked at Hans "-Then why are you so… um- stunned?" she was absolutely confused by his reaction, a smile crept to his face "I-I just can't believe you could find a place in your heart to forgive the atrocities I committed" she felt herself beaming with pride.

"Well… believe it, 'cause I just did-" he remained in silence, she slowly stepped closer to him "-Surprise...?" she gestured with her arms, nervously looking at the prince, a strong smile now rested on his face

"You... you can't imagine how grateful I am, Princess Anna!" his face lit with joy and disbelief

She sighed in relief at the sight of his smile "You sure have a strange way of expressing it- I thought I broke you" he chuckled

"You are unbelievable…" he muttered, she turned her back at him

"I know, I'm sort-of amazing… anyway, 'Punsie invited us for lunch-" she stopped at the door and glanced at the prince "-Your brother is with them already so hurry up, if we wait any longer we'll not arrive in time" the princess walked out of the room, her bodyguard closely following.

The prince took a deep breath "I guess Victor was right" he mumbled before he left the room, following the princess.

* * *

"Everyone is looking at us" Anna whispered to the group of royals, her four companions looked at the people that passed by, Eugene chuckled "Well, as fancy as Corona may seem, it's not common for the people to see four royals walking down the street"

"Um- Eugene... we are five" the brunette glanced at Hans

"Not all of us are royals, prince Han-" he was smacked on the arm "-_Ouch_! Rapunzel, why did you do that?" he scowled at his wife, she smiled innocently at him

"Are you sure that's true? I read once that Corona's law actually stated that if someone married a royal, regardless of their birth- they would be considered as royals too" Anna turned to Hans' older brother "Really? then… that would make Eugene a royal-"

"Regardless of what he thinks" Hans teased, Eugene gave them a fake glare

"Look at you all, the royals ganging up against the poor low bor- Ow! Rapunzel stop that-" he rubbed the back of his head, Anna giggled at their interaction "-you really need to stop hitting me"

The princess frowned at her husband "I can't help it, It's your fault for saying stupid things" she explained wrapping her arms around his arm, walking closer to her husband

"Where are we going anyway?" the eldest princess turned her head to Hans

"Nowhere in particular, but I think it's important for us to... bond over stuff, considering there are not many royal families out there" the prince laughed

"You want us to bond? you do realise that one of us attempted to _murder_ a certain princess?, right"

Eugene smiled at the comment "Well, I would hardly say I tried to _murder_ her- it was more like… intimidate her with dangerous stuff"

Anna chuckled "Hans is referring to me, and to his... crazy plot" Eugene glanced at her, remembering the events that had taken place a month ago

"Oh! right… that was really messed up" the prince grimaced at the memory, Anna turned to Hans, a smile on her face "You can't expect me to forget that incident if you keep reminding me…"

It had been four days since her arrival at Corona and while she still tried to be wary of Hans, each time they talked she ended up acting friendly to him, the princess had spent the entire previous days talking with the two princes of the southern isles and even if she had her doubts about how 'genuine' they were, she couldn't deny that they were fun persons to be around with; Gustav was reserved but easy to talk to, he knew a lot about the world and could speak for hours about his adventures and exploits, he never seem to mind listening to whatever anyone had to say either, even if it meant listening for hours. Hans was less reserved than his brother, he was notoriously younger than Gustav and their relationship showed it, Anna liked Hans' new attitude towards her but she could notice he wasn't entirely comfortable talking with her or anyone else, however, whenever she watched him interact with Gustav, she noticed that it was the only moments he seemed to be perfectly comfortable.

"By the way, Gustav… you seem rather quiet, is something wrong?" the eldest of the five smiled at the youngest princess

"Oh, it's nothing... Thing's are getting rather complicated in my book, I'm just worried"

Eugene chuckled "I know what you mean! there are times when I simply can't leave a book alone until I know everything's gonna be alright"

Rapunzel huffed "It's true… he has the lights on until very, _very_ late and he _never_ stops gasping, I hardly get any sleep" the prince stared at his wife, dismissing her complains with a playful scowl "I wouldn't expect you to understand the feeling"

Hans snickered "I can enjoy a good book, but I've never really been one for reading"

"Ha! tell me something I didn't know" Hans glared at his brother, acting annoyed at his teasing mock

"I'm not one for books either-" they turned to Anna "-Elsa has always been the one who likes books"

They came to a stop on the docks, Gustav smiled at her "Well, when you get back to Arendelle you should recommend her to visit the castle of Rosidae, the prince has the largest collection of books I've ever seen"

Anna smiled "I'm sure she would love it, but I hardly think that she could ever get out of Arendelle" the prince chuckled

"You don't get it Anna, she has to see that library, she will never want to leave Rosidae" Anna laughed

"Oh! I've always wanted to see Rosidae's library" Eugene mingled into their conversation "Well you should, it has an incredible amount of books, the last time I was sent there, the Prince gave me at least twenty as a gift" Eugene whistled his amusement.

"Hey Anna, could you come here for a second" the princess walked up to her cousin

"I was just talking with Hans when I came up with a wonderful idea" Anna looked at the brunette curiously, meanwhile the three princes were eagerly invested in a conversation

"How many chances do you think there are of Elsa coming to visit us here in Corona?" Anna puffed "Well, that's gonna be hard- not to say imposible, there is simply no way for Elsa to get on a ship" Rapunzel frowned

"Ok, so… do you think there is any chance for Eugene and me to go Arendelle?" Anna's face beamed with joy

"Of course! I would love to have you there! especially now" the two princesses started giggling with the many possible adventures they could have.

* * *

It was the sixth day of Anna's visit and the last day for Hans and Gustav, the two brothers had to return to the southern isles in the afternoon while Anna was schedule to return the next day, the princess paced swiftly through the hallways and into the dining room, Anna entered the room and the smell of cakes and pies filled her lungs the moment she crossed the door, Rapunzel and Eugene sat on their usual places and they had been joined by the two Westerguard brothers.

"Good morning everyone" she rubbed her eyes, barely containing her tiredness, her cousin and her husband gave her a casual greeting while the two other royals stood from their chairs and bowed slightly at her, Anna yawned

"Are formalities really needed this early in the morning?" Hans chuckled and sat down, complying with the princess

"Formalities are always needed princess" answered the eldest of the royals before sitting down again, Anna rolled her eyes "Oh Gustav, you simply have to meet my sister" the prince chuckled

Anna sat beside Rapunzel "I just had the strangest dream" the princess looked at her curiously

"About what?"

The three men were invested in their own conversation about 'the best fights they had been involved in' and didn't seem to listen to her, on the other hand, the brunette princess stared attentively.

"Well… I had a recurring dream" the Rapunzel tilted her head in confusion "It's like... I dream about this every four years or so, and it's always the same, the very _same_ drem- I find myself in a meadow and I see a boy-"

"A boy?-" the princess scurried her chair closer, a tight smile on her face"-this is getting interesting, go on"

Anna chuckled "Well… It's nothing really, It's just about me, meeting this boy in the forest, I keep forgetting everything else" Rapunzel eyed her cousin, eyebrow arched "Then how can you be sure that it's the same dream _or_ even the same boy?"

The princess thought about it for a moment "I'm not really sure, I just know it... he has a beautiful auburn hair, dreamy hazel eyes, his smile is enchanting and everything about him is plainly perfect" the brunette smiled teasingly

"It seems like you have a crush on this boy" Anna smiled playfully "Well… _duh_, he is perfect" Rapunzel smiled and the youngest princess fell silent for moment

"And do you say something to him?-" Anna stared blankly, as if she was entranced "-I mean... do you interact with him or something?"

The blonde princess didn't answer, her eyes lost in a memory, Rapunzel was starting to get worried when Anna nodded softly "We- we have talked... but, I don't really remember any of this, I think we speak about Arendelle- and about Elsa" the eldest smiled and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted-

"Hey Rapunzel… if you need us we are going to be duelling in courtyard" the two princesses eyed at the three men, Rapunzel blinked at her husband

"Huh?"

Eugene smiled "We are going to the courtyard, the guys keep saying they could beat me in a duel- I'm gonna prove them wrong" he explained, Rapunzel grinned

"Ok, have fun!-" she frowned for a second "-don't get too hurt!" she called out before the princes left the room.

Rapunzel sighed "Well… let's get back to you, um- does he say something about himself?" the youngest princes doubted for a moment before shocking her head "No, not really"

Rapunzel frowned, there was silence for a moment

"So... What else happens in your dream?"

* * *

Gustav and Hans stood before the other three royals, the oldest prince looked at Anna's bodyguard

"It's always an honour to see you, Master Rikkard" the elder smiled, shaking his hand

"The honour is mine, your majesty"

The prince turned to Eugene "I'm grateful for your hospitality _Prince_ Eugene" they chuckled

Eugene gave him a friendly hug "You've been a terrific guest" they parted with a handshake

"I already told you which one you have to read"

"I've already started it" Gustav gave a soft chuckle

He turned to Rapunzel "Your majesty… I am forever in your debt for granting this opportunity" the princess gave a toothy smile

"You're welcome here anytime Gustav"

Finally, Gustav turned to Anna with a satisfied smile "Princess Anna, you have my eternal gratitude for showing so much kindness to my brother"

The girl smiled shyly "I- I just did what was right…" she dismissed

"Do you think differently of him now?"

Anna doubted for a moment, before she shrugged her fears away, _There's no harm in believing _

"I can't be certain, but I would really like to" she answered with honesty, he smiled understandingly

Gustav turned to his brother "I'll be waiting for you inside-" Hans nodded, the admiral glanced at the royals one last time "-Until we meet again my friends" he walked into the ship

The attention focused on Hans

The young prince turned to Eugene "Until we meet again, prince Eugene-" they shook hands "-You've been most generous"

"Anytime"

Hans walked up to Rapunzel "Your highness… Corona couldn't have a finer princess, I am forever in your debt, whenever you need me; I swear to you I will be there"

Rapunzel smiled "You are always welcomed in Corona, Hans"

The man looked at Anna and hesitated for a moment "I still can't believe someone could be so kind"

She had a scolding face "Remember that you are still on trial period Hans, I'm expecting you to prove yourself" Anna smiled at the prince "I will, Anna… you'll see"

The man bowed at the princess before turning around and disappearing into the ship.

There was only silence between the remaining royals-

"I hate this"

The royal couple of Corona turned to Anna "Goodbyes?"

The princess looked at her cousin, surprised by her question "Oh... No-" she pointed at the ship "-Hans, I shouldn't have befriended him"

Rapunzel had a reassuring smile on her face "We can only hope that he has changed Anna, even if it seems farfetched"

The princess nodded "I know that-" she eyed the ship, confused by her feeling towards the prince "-and I actually like this version of Hans, but... I will never be sure, after what he did"

Eugene shrugged "Maybe you should just give it time" his wife nodded

Anna sighed heavily just as the ship set sail "How could someone like him change so much?"

The brunette princess placed a hand on Anna's shoulder "Love will thaw, remember?"

Anna smiled at her, she softly hugged her cousin "I really hope so" the two princesses parted, slowly returning to the castle

"Well, It has been fun"

Eugene smiled at the youngest statement "Yeah, it has-" he wrapped his arm around Rapunzel's shoulder "-But I'm sure Elsa misses you Freckles, it's time for you to return"

"Yeah, I wonder how things are, back in Arendelle"

"I'm sure everyone is perfectly fine"

* * *

**Sooo... yeah, I am aware that Hans will be waaay OOC this is mainly because a lot of stuff has been going on for him this past month (I have another story planned that will explore Hans' fate _after_ Frozen) and because I didn't create him so probably everything I do with him will be OOC.**

**I apologise if this chapter seems a little bit off, I mainly did it to give Hans a new light.**

**I should note that Rapunzel is 21 at this time and that in my headcannon Eugene is an avid reader. **

**I'm really honoured for your time**

**Have a good day.**


	6. Fates and Memories

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**I'm extremely sorry for my delay, it's been a rough week for me. But I intend see this project until the very end.**

* * *

_**Fates and Memories** or Terrible Realisations_

.

_Elsa stood in shock_

_"Can't you recognise yourself?- I Am You!" the woman's eyes turned bright green as her mouth turned into a dreadful smirk_

_Elsa felt Kristoff's hand wrap around hers as he pulled her behind him_

_"Stay away form her!"_

_His voice felt strong and commanding, extremely different from his usual tone_

_"That won't protect them, peasant!" the dark sorceress words pierced the room_

_She pointed at Anna and a green fireball was hurled against the young princess, the ice harvester swiftly jumped in front of her and the fireball slammed against his chest, the blast sent him flying across the hallway, crashing into a wall- a loud crack reached the royals ears as the man collapsed into the floor._

_Elsa turned to the witch only to see her completely engulfed by her green flames "Oh Queen Elsa, look what you did... What a terrible monster you are…" she taunted before she vanished completely in the flames until only black smoke was left of the evil sorceress-_

_The queen__ searched for Anna around the hallway, but her sister couldn't be found, she __heard a loud groan and__ looked at the source to find Kristoff lying on the floor, fear gripped her, the queen rushed to the Ice Harvester kneeling beside him_

_"Kristoff are you alright?"_

_The man smiled but his face quickly turned into a painful grimace "I-I'm fine… I- have strong ribs"_

_She frowned "I must get you to a doctor"_

_The man shook his head "Nah… It's probably nothing, I'll- I'll walk it off" he joked, the pain never leaving his features_

_The queen grew worried- Kristoff noticed, he reached for her cheek; gently caressing her face "Don't worry my queen, I'll be fine... As long as you are safe..." he closed his eyes almost apologetically, she could feel him slipping away "You'll be fine, you'll see... Open your eyes, you can't do this to Anna, Kristoff" she demanded sadly, __but the man didn't answer._

* * *

"You have been awfully quiet, Elsa"

The ice harvester stared at the queen, she sat as far from him as the sleigh allowed her, Elsa gave him a quick glance before looking away, she mumbled her answer and her voice didn't reach his ears

"What did you say?" Kristoff arched his eyebrow as he gazed inquisitively, the queen snapped at him "I said: I've been really worried about Anna"

The ice harvester gaped, startled by her tone "Hey, it's alright- you can calm down... I wasn't trying to interrogate you"

She frowned apologetic "I-I'm sorry, I-I'm feeling a little under the weather"

The man's gaze filled with concern "Do you want me to go back-"

"Please Kristoff. Stop worrying so much" she looked at him, but avoided making eye-contact.

The sleigh turned silent, she looked away again

"Kristoff… w-what are we going to tell her?" the ice harvester shrugged "The truth, I guess… it's not really _that_ weird... Listen Anna: We've discovered that your dream; the one with the evil witch and the dark sorcery... it's real, you've actually dreamed of the future, so i'm afraid that your nightmare might actually happen and the crazy woman _might_ attack us"

She frowned "-and the witch might be your sister..."

He exhaled an irritated groan "Elsa... could you stop that?"

She jumped in surprise, turning to him- eyes beaming with curiosity

"Stop what?"

He gestured at all of her-

"_That_… you, always put yourself down, you really shouldn't storage so much fear inside of you-" her sight fixed on him, she was silent "-It isn't healthy" he added, shrugging a little- she looked away

"I wish it could be that simple" she answered vaguely, readjusting herself on the sleigh.

The silence had lasted for several minutes, until the queen felt a sudden nudge on her arm- ice escaping from her, she snapped at Kristoff with concern in her eyes. Before she could speak, the ice harvester gasped; shock in his voice, imitating Elsa's voice-

"_Oh my! I'm really sorry Kristoff- I didn't mean to-_" he teased playfully, concern abandoned her eyes as embarrassment replaced it, her hands nervously fidgeting with her dress "-that's you" he explained, a wide smile on his face

She gave him an annoying glare "You are mocking me for apologising when I make a mistakes?" sounding offended.

"Well... that's the thing- It's not _your_ mistake…" she noticed their eyes had met, she quickly averted her gaze

"It _is_ my mistake Kristoff, I should keep my powers in check-"

"You should let your powers be free" he encouraged, the queen sighed "And freeze everyone around me?"

He chuckled "You've had two minor accidents Elsa, two in twenty-one years"

The queen dismissed his comment "I killed my sister, Kristoff… there is nothing that screams 'you are a monster' like-"

His gaze turned to her, briskly grabbing her arm "You are not a monster Els-a-!" he removed his arm, and chuckled embarrassed as he removed the ice that had swiftly formed up his arm.

Elsa felt bad, but she couldn't hold a soft chuckle "Did you know that you are the person I freeze the most?" she informed lightheartedly

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck- a small blush across his cheeks "Well, It's not my fault you're always carrying around that sad semblance" she covered her giggles "It's not my fault that you get worried"

"I can't help it, I'm a nice person" he retorted playfully

"That's no excuse, It's not my fault that you are always trying to help me-" she smiled "-You should just face it Kristoff, every time I have freezed you, it's been because of your very own fault"

His eyes widened, an accomplished smile lit his face, he stared in silence and surprise until the queen caught him staring

"… what?"

He shook his head slowly "I'm just surprised- you see; It's- It's the first time you've ever blamed me for the freezing… instead of yourself" he looked away, unable to continue looking at her icy blue eyes.

The queen didn't say anything- her heart felt inexplicably light and warm, she had to fight her inner desire to hug the clueless ice harvester, so clueless that he hadn't even realised what a huge achievement he had just helped her accomplish.

* * *

Sven came to a stop "We've arrived, _your highness_"

Kristoff descended the sleigh, the queen followed, looking around the valley- it looked exactly like she remembered it looked so many years ago.

Kristoff guided her across the living rocks, casually greeting everyone, some of the trolls were following them but they all kept their distance from the queen of Arendelle

"Grand Pabbie, we're here" the ice harvester's voice echoed across the valley

A large rock rolled up to them, the elder troll stood in front of the queen "Your majesty… It's been so long" Elsa nodded, the face of the old troll looked almost exactly the same it used to when she was younger "Indeed, it's been a long time"

The troll approached the queen "...Your powers have grown stronger, your Majesty-" he turned to Kristoff and then to the queen again "-What you're going to ask me Elsa… Is something I must talk with you privately"

The queen felt cold, she turned to Kristoff- eyes showing concern "Don't worry Elsa, It's okay… I'll be here" he offered a sympathetic smile, with a defeated sigh she decided to comply with the troll's elder

The Queen followed Grand Pabbie into a more secluded area of the valley "Elsa, listen: What happened between you and Anna was an extremely rare phenomenon Elsa…"

The girl looked at the troll nervously "Is there a way to stop that future from happening?"

Grand Pabbie frowned, sadness in his eyes "I'm afraid not, sharing a dream is an ancient kind of magic, known to reveal an unavoidable future event-"

"B-but I know about it now! I-I should be able to change the fates, shouldn't I?"

The creature sighed "Not quite I'm afraid… for the event is unavoidable, the circumstances can be altered, yes… but not the essence behind that revelation, many of the greatest tragedies of history have been caused by someone trying to oppose his future revelation" he explained grimly

Fear gripped over her, ice starting to form beneath her feet "So… I'll turn into an evil witch?" the troll face twisted in a confused manner-

"What?"

The queen looked at him, disbelief clearly reflected in her body "The- the nightmare… The witch said she was me"

The troll thought about her word for a moment before he shook his head reassuringly "No, no… Inside the shared dream you are only yourself. If you were able to see this… witch, then she couldn't be your future self... she has to be the source of dark magic I perceived, if she is... the I'm afraid you are going to meet her in your future"

The ice stopped, the queen looked at him- relief overtaking her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath-

The troll cleared his throat, snapping the queen back into reality "Elsa, there is something more important I should warn you about-" the queen looked at him curiously "-Your dream… it has been-" he thought for a word "-_blocked_… I am unable to look into any memory of your nightmare" the troll looked worried

"What does that mean?" she asked warily

"That means… your nightmare was enchanted, whomever that witch was… she forced herself into your shared dream, locking herself in your future" his voice was grim, the queen swallowed "does this means that… the witch-"

"She is absolutely real, your majesty... and she desires to take your life and your sister's" the queen collapsed to her knees "It can't be! I have to stop her... Do you- do you know anything about her?"

Grand Pabbie saddened and closed his eyes "I don't know of her… but I can only guess that her magic must be powerful, strong enough to blur my vision, you should be cautious"

The queen frowned with fear in her eyes "Tell me, if she had managed to kill us in our dream… would that moment be forged into our future?" the elder nodded weakly "That is probably why she did it in the first place, the magic she used is ancient and most foul... you must be vigilant Elsa, at least until I can figure out who is this woman"

Elsa stood up "Do you think she will be able to do it again?" Grand Pabbie looked at the distance "I can't be sure, but those kind of spells take years in order to be conjured, if she seeks your lives again… it wouldn't happen in a dream"

"Do you think you will be able to find who she is?" The troll's gaze fixed on the floor

"It'll take me a lot of time, your majesty... but there is no chance that a human sorceress could muster enough power to harm you before I find her" the queen felt slightly relieved by the troll's words

The queen thanked the troll elder and prepared to return to Kristoff, she looked at him, he was standing amongst his family, joyfully talking with them.

Memories of the nightmare flooded Elsa's mind, sternly reminding her of the events of her dream-___  
_

The queen turned to Grand Pabbie again "I have one more question Gran Pabbie-" the elder looked at her curiously "-If the witch managed to hurt someone inside the dream; aside from Anna and me, will his fate will be sealed as well?"

The elder's gaze jolted for a second to the ice harvester before returning to the queen

"No." he muttered, but not as an answer- the disbelief in his face clearly reflected the real answer, she tightened her eyes and turned around.

"I won't allow it" Elsa promised firmly, but no answer could be heard from the troll, she walked down into the valley again.

Kristoff noticed the queen and said goodbye to his family, she waved her farewell and both climbed into the sleigh, the ice harvester urged his reindeer to move.

Once they had started their trip back to the castle he finally decided to speak

"So… are you gonna tell me what you spoke with him?"

The queen only gestured a 'No'.

The ice harvester frowned "Why not?"

She shrugged "You should only know that you were right… I'm not the witch, nor is Anna" he beamed with a smile, if only for a second before he turned serious again

"This means we are yet to encounter her then… we must be weary."

"No, Kristoff" her voice didn't shake "...But Elsa, If you really saw the future then you got to prepare against it!" he protested

She couldn't allow him to get involved, if he got too invested with them then he would surely perish, and Elsa would never allow Kristoff to die, specially now.

"I'll explain it to you later Kristoff, once Anna is here"

He sighed "Okay" he couldn't really argue with her, so they remained in silence for a moment

"When is Anna returning?"

Elsa hated the fact that she hated when Kristoff said her sister name "I… don't know, it's a two days route... five days stay give or take, other preparations… I think that she should be here in five to six days" she answered casually, he frowned

"That reminds me, I'll be leaving tomorrow night for a terrain inspection, it's just a two days routine-thing but it really can't be postponed... I- I just wanted to let you know… I don't really know… why..." he grimaced confused, lost in his own thoughts.

Elsa was mortified by the idea

"You really can't postpone it?" she asked, she unconsciously pouted as she looked at him, it made him chuckle

"I wish I could, but it's not really my decision" he explained, the queen looked away

She took a deep breath, mustering all her courage, she hated feeling this way about _him_, but the thought of not seeing Kristoff in two whole days was too painful for the queen to consider as an option, specially with Anna gone for at least five days

"I don't want you to go"

Her order came as a surprise to both the mountain man who looked at her confused and to the queen herself "I- um… well, there is nothing I can do about it"

She turned to him, not really minding the light shade of pink that adorned her cheeks "Well find something to do about it" she ordered

He was shocked "What!?"

The queen crossed her arms around her chest, looking away from him, _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ she thought.

"I ordered you to find something to do about it, because you are _not _going" she really didn't understand herself, acting this way wasn't only childish, but also inappropriate, she had no power over the ice harvester, he had no real obligation to her- It would be understandable if Anna asked him or... if he was her suitor instead of her sister's. Elsa cringed at the idea, how could that thought even cross her mind?

The young queen felt her powers growing inside of her, she closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing

"Okay… if you don't want me to go, I'll try to find someone else to do it-" her eyes opened with surprise, she turned to him stunned by his response, he looked at her and gave her a playful smile "-However, you should know that finding someone to do this for me is not going to be easy"

She couldn't take her gaze from him, disbelief in her eyes "Then... why are you agreeing? I'm being incredibly unreasonable" he chuckled

"Well yeah, but you come before duty-" her stare bolted to meet her lap, she could notice her face growing increasingly red- her mouth gaped as she tried to find any word at all, but it proved to be futile "-If you really don't want me to leave, then I won't"

She couldn't help but smile, she felt her eyes watering and held her tears

"I-I want you to stay" her voice came out weakly

The queen was hating every single moment she acted so possessive of her sister's suitor, but there wasn't anything she could do.

The castle of Arendelle was now in sight, the ice harvester offered a smile at her "Well... you're the queen, there's no point in arguing with you" she looked at the castle, the same unknown feeling that surged every time she spend with Kristoff grew stronger than ever.

"Am I just the queen to you?" her voice sounded sad but the ice harvester thought it was only his imagination

The queen felt incredibly surprised by her own question, Kristoff shifted uncomfortable on his seat, he glanced at the queen; so fragile, so conscious of everything around her, so graceful, and strong, and beautiful, and… different-

Kristoff cleared his throat "Well… you are my friend" she shrunk on her seat, disappointed, _what was she expecting him to answer?_-

The queen faked a smile at him "Thank you Kristoff"

The sleigh came to a stop at the front gate, she got off and patted Sven, thanking him for his help- she turned to Kristoff, sadness lingering in her eyes "See you tomorrow Kristoff, thanks... for everything"

She turned her back to him and walked to her castle, before she could disappear behind the gates Kristoff gathered his courage and stood on his sleigh

"Elsa-" he called, she briskly turned to him and eyed the man curiously "-you are not _just_ a queen to me-" her heart skipped a beat as hope for something unknown built up inside of her, he grabbed Sven strides and before he resumed his way back home he nervously added "-You're special… you'll never be _just_ anything in my eyes" and he was gone.

Elsa couldn't say anything to him, he left so swiftly she didn't had any time to react, closing her eyes, her mind traveled to her sister "Oh Anna… what am I doing?"

* * *

"I… don't know what to do, Sven"

The reindeer gave his friend an annoyed look "And you expect _me_ to know?- I don't know if you've realised this yet, but I'm no love expert" Kristoff sighed, rubbing his neck "I know... but, Well… I would still appreciate your help" he commented

Sven stopped eating and sat in front of him, tired eyes fixed on the ice harvester "I think you should speak with Elsa, and then with Anna"

Kristoff stared sceptically "You want me to speak to Elsa and then to Anna… are you crazy?" the reindeer shrugged "You wanted my opinion… if you bottle _this_ thing up, it'll come back to bite your ass"

Sven continued eating

"B-but what if I'm… what if I-" he grunted in frustration, stomping around the room "-this is horrible..."

Svan groaned to get his attention, the ice harvester turned to face him "Remember what you used to tell me?-" Kristoff grimaced trying to remember, he stared at his friend cluelessly "-about… _her_" the reindeer suggested.

Kristoff's blood turned cold, he felt something sting inside him- was it the same? it was extremely close, it was the same; it was love

"Love can't be denied-" he muttered weakly, Sven walked up to his friend, giving him a comforting nudge "-I… I guess you are right... I can't keep this up, I can't continue lying to myself… or to Anna"

* * *

**That's all for now, I hope you like it**

**We got to see the ending of the nightmare from Elsa's perspective, I will further explain the nature of the 'Shared revelation' on future chapters.**

**On a side note: I have a really structured headcannon about Kristoff's past and it's the saddest piece of headcannon I have created, but we won't dwell on it too much **

**I can't express how honoured I am for your time**

**Have a good day.**


	7. Love Can't be Kept Out

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**I'm starting to realise that I won't be able to upload as often as I used to. But as I said before: I intend see this project until the very end.**

* * *

_**Love Can't be Kept Out **or Together**_**

Elsa was not looking at anything in particular, her gaze bore into the wall and her mind wandered aimlessly. It had been a couple of days since she visited Grand Pabbie and she still couldn't find a way to save Kristoff from his dreadful fate, the queen was overwhelmed with exhaustion-

"...Your majesty, what do you think of master Kristoff's solution?"

The queen shifted her eyes from Master Agathon to Kristoff, both of them staring at her with concern in their eyes

"I- um… I think it's a great idea" she answered quietly; Elsa had absolutely no idea what she was saying, the question had caught her off guard and she hadn't been paying attention to the conversation, her councillor sighed loudly-

"It _is, _in fact, a great idea… but you can't go around agreeing to every single word we say without listening to what we are proposing, ma'am"

"She can't? I-I mean... isn't she's the queen-?-" Agathon eyed at the ice harvester

"She is the queen, but she can't do as you say. Look... It is obvious that There are plenty of things I might not know about the kingdom's current condition, that is why It is the queen's duty to know everything that's happening to her people, in case she must be prepared to stand against us if our decisions affect the best interest of Arendelle"

The queen downed her gaze "I'm sorry Master Agathon, my mind has been a little off lately" the elder nodded in understanding

The queen shifted on her place, throwing uneasy glances at the ice harvester, Kristoff had started to notice that every time their eyes locked she would avert her eyes as fast as she could.

Suddenly, the door opened, giving way for another man, he was tall and built like a bear, his strong nordic face was enhanced by a long and barely groomed blonde beard

The man bowed slightly at the queen and turned to Kristoff, his intimidating face softening into a cheerful expression-

"Master Kristoff! we've caught the rat, it was an inside job just like you said, blighted scum was taking our supplies- If it hadn't been for your timing, who knows how much we could've lost" the mountain man beamed with pride

The queen looked at them suspiciously "What are you talking about, Master Soren?"

Soren Tunder was Arendelle's master of wars and security, he was one of the seven councillors of the queen and the head of one of the most prominent noble families of Arendelle, the giant man turned to the queen and smiled-

"Your friend here came to me the other day, telling me about a man in down-town selling first-hand rifles. At first I was sceptic, but after doing a recounting of the inventory my men realised that many things were missing, turns out one of my men was stealing the supplies and selling them-" he pointed at the ice harvester "-If it hadn't been for the ice master... then god knows how much he would've taken"

Kristoff shrugged with a humble smile "Well, it was nothing really… I just heard some men speaking about it at the 'Drunk Troll'" he answered.

Elsa raised an eyebrow "...The 'Drunk Troll'?"

"It's a tavern, your highness" Agathon explained, she gaped a soundless 'o' with her mouth

Master Soren patted Kristoff's back fondly "Well boy, I just wanted to thank you, I'll start working on your other lead right away-" the giant man turned to the queen and bowed "-your highness, there is another business I need to speak with you, may I have a word?" the queen nodded and followed him out of the room.

Councillor Agathon sighed loudly "Master Kristoff, princess Anna will return in a matter of days… If you don't mind me asking: how do you expect to face this… situation?"

In the past four weeks Kristoff had learned to take seriously the elder's inquisitive tone, but he was clueless at his question-

"...What situation?"

"The queen situation, Kristoff... I think I know you enough to believe your intentions are true and pure, and that you actually care for the queen, but what you are doing... this little game you two are playing- it is bound to cause problems if you do not sort it out now" he clarified dryly.

The man wasn't actually angry, at least he didn't appear to be- his voice came out more like a scolding father, Kristoff looked at him nervously

"What- um… W-what do you m-mean?" he stuttered

The old man gave him an annoyed look "Look, it's obvious that you see the queen as more than a friend and I know for a fact that princess Anna adores you, I just want to make sure you understand that you are treading on _really_ thin ice here" the elder made sure to emphasise the '_really_'.

The ice harvester sighed, a sheepish smile fixed across his face "I… I will tell Anna, when she comes back- I intend to, at least… I-I'll tell Elsa about my feelings afterward everything is settled with Anna, I could never do anything if it wasn't with Anna's understanding, that's all I can tell you master Agathon"

The elder smiled at him as he made way to the door "Then you have my understanding too, master Kristoff… I hope things turn out on your favor-" he encouraged from the door "-However, if you cause nothing but pain to our princesses, then I will end you" he warned as he disappeared outside of the room.

* * *

Anna hugged her cousin sadly-

"I'm gonna miss you" Rapunzel caressed her strawberry hair "It's alright Anna, I'll go visit you as soon as I can"

A single tear fell from her eye, it was incredible how much the two princesses had bonded over the last five days

"A month-" Anna parted from the embrace and smiled at Rapunzel "-That's all I'm gonna wait for you" the brunette gave a cheeky grin-

"I promise"

"And remember to tell your parents I said 'hi'" Rapunzel nodded with a smile

Anna turned to Eugene "I'll be expecting you too Eugene, you have to go to Arendelle"

The prince smiled charmingly "You'd really want to invite a master thief in your castle?"

Anna giggled "I would like to invite my cousin-in-law to my castle"

His smiled turned into a more honest grin "Well… I've never been able to refuse a princess offer" the princess embraced the man, who reluctantly returned the hug, it was brief but they didn't really needed too much time

"I'll miss you Freckles-" he turned to Lord Rikkard "-I know you will keep her safe" the elder man nodded

The princess and her bodyguard boarded the ship, Rapunzel hooked her arm around her husband's as she waved at them "Take care! give a hug to Elsa for me" she cried, a sad smile crossed her lips as her little cousin's ship sailed away.

Anna waved back from above the ship, and didn't stop waving until the docks were no longer on sight.

* * *

"You should get some rest princess, there's still a long way to go" Rikkard suggested, concerned by the princess who had been staring at the sea for over an hour.

The princess nodded but didn't move, she smiled at her bodyguard "You know, I… I've never been good with farewells Lord Rikkard, they make me sad" the elder chuckled

"It's imposible not to feel sad when saying farewell to someone you care for, princess"

The girl shocked her head "But, it's not just that, I'm terrible at being sad" she corrected herself, she turned to the sea again.

The old man stood beside her "I… have always been terrible at being sad too princess, it's because I don't know what to do when I'm feeling bad-" he turned his head and offered her a sympathetic smile "-but, if life has taught me something, is that… being sad for saying farewell is so much better than being sad for missing your chance to say it and that a farewell is never definitive, never"

Anna looked at the man; she always knew Lord Rikkard as her father's guard, she used to dislike him for always scolding the late king for being too kind or too gentle with her when she was little; now it was different, now he was Elsa's guard, and he was her guard now.

The princess couldn't help but imagine this old, grumpy man giving her father an encouraging word whenever things were bad, just like he was doing now.

She smiled "You've always been so loyal to us Rikkard-"

"And I'll continue to be, princess… until my body fails me or your father call me to his side"

She couldn't help but hug the older man "You must miss them" the man returned the hug carefully, like if he was afraid he could harm her.

"We all do, many of us would trade their fate for ours in a heart-beat"

Anna felt her heart grow heavy; she had sometimes caught Gerda drying her tears while looking at their portrait, or Kai talking up to her parents whenever he thought nobody heard; she bit her lip, she had always been so frightened of feeling sad that she never truly realised the entire castle felt just as broken as herself and that she was never completely alone.

"But I've been given a better opportunity, princess-" Anna looked at the man, unsure and curious of the meaning behind his words "-For I've been given a chance to stand by the side of two persons they treasured the most, even more than their own lives… we've been given a chance to guide you and help you, we will stand by your side-" he grabbed the princess by the shoulders and gave her a cheeky smile "-now, you should really go to rest, little princess"

Anna smiled, nodded and giving one last quick hug to the old man she left to her quartets.

* * *

"Hey Snowflakes, been here a long time?"

Elsa heart skipped a beat when she heard _his_ voice calling her that way, she turned around to face the ice harvester and she could only glance at him for a second before the nauseous feeling of butterflies sprouted on her stomach and she had to return her gaze to the sea-

"I can accept you calling me Elsa, Kristoff… but nicknames are an inappropriate way of addressing the queen"

The ice harvester felt a sting in the heart, her attitude towards him had changed on the past days: She wouldn't look him in the eyes, she was more distant and each time they spoke he felt coldness on her voice, Kristoff could only assume it was because of the witch-threat he was forbidden to mingle in-

"Okay… I'm sorry-" the hurt in his voice made the queen loath herself "-I didn't mean to be inappropriate" he tried not to sound too hurt, after all, it was unknown to her that he used a nickname for her because it helped him contain the urges of expressing his true feelings

"You never_ mean_ to be inappropriate Kristoff, you just are" he sighed weakly, it wasn't the first time someone said those exact same words to him and he felt angry, he hated those words-

"Well I'm trying, _your highness_" his voice sounded more irritated than he intended, her spine chilled at the way he coldly referred to her; Elsa blamed herself, she thought it was her fault for being mean to him.

"I'm sorry-" she muttered, he sat beside her on the grass, looking into the sea for any sight of a ship, his anger ceased "-I know you try Kristoff, I know you do your best trying to help and you are so incredibly good at it… you have been complimented by Agathon and Soren and Rolf and Bearnn… even the cook has said nothing but good things about you" her voice was weak

Kristoff grew concerned, the queen attitude was suspicious to him "Elsa… you've been acting really weird lately-" he paused, she didn't even move, her eyes bore in the horizon "-you even have your gloves on" commented, pointing at her gloves.

She threw him one quick look before returning to the sea "Oh, It's- It's nothing... my powers have been a little twitchy lately" her voice was shaking

"Do you have an idea of why that could be?"

She turned to him, but stared only at his feet "It's… because I- I can't save you-" his gaze got lost in her hair, he wasn't sure of what she meant, but he was almost sure that it had to do with the witch and the fact that he was probably meant to die, he had died on her future revelation after all; he frowned, sadly staring at the platinum blonde; she looked so weak, hugging her legs against her chest as she looked at his feet "-I've searched everywhere and still haven't found anything" she casted her sight into the sea.

He tried to give her an encouraging touch, but his hand stopped, hovering above her shoulder; doubt paralysing him and something inside his chest begged him to continue; she looked so sad and hurt.

After a moment, Kristoff finally managed to muster his courage and reached for her, placing his hand on her shoulder- her ice reacted immediately, fiercely chilling his hand even through her clothes; the queen tried to scurry away out of surprise, but he firmly gripped her shoulder

"Elsa, please" he pleaded

His voice boomed with reassurance; closing her eyes, she allowed herself a moment of weakness, letting her head softly fall into his shoulder.

The queen leaned into him, a thin coat of ice started forming along his side; it was nothing he had never experienced before, Kristoff was perfectly capable of sustaining the stinging cold, what truly pained him was the sight of the girl he loved being haunted by fear, his hand hesitantly traveled from her shoulder across her back and onto her opposite shoulder, pulling her closer in a desperate attempt to make her feel safe, understood.

The cold grew stronger, but the ice harvester didn't care, he tightened his embrace.

Elsa took a deep breath and for a second, her mind traveled to a moment where Kristoff wouldn't die, where there was no witch, and where Anna wouldn't care about her loving him, about her sister loving Kristoff.

Kristoff suddenly realised that he wasn't freezing anymore, he looked at her; peacefully resting against his shoulder, her powers had subsided.

He smiled and looked into the horizon, joyful of the moment of peace, but the overwhelming warmth inside of him disappeared at the sight of white sails on the horizon.

* * *

"Elsa! I've missed you so much!" the younger sister rushed into her sister's arms, the eldest stopped Anna before she could touch her

"Wait, Anna"

The princess looked at her curiously, the queen grabbed her hands and only when she was sure her powers were in check, she pulled her sister into a thigh embrace

"I've missed you too"

The three bodyguards that had escorted Anna descended the ship as well, Anna parted from Elsa and both turned to them.

"Your grace" the three men bowed

"I am thankful to you, for bringing my sister safe back home" the oldest of the three smiled at the queen

"It's only our duty" said Rikkard, the three men straightened

"You are free to go, you are excused from your duties for the week" she said

Her guards nodded and left.

Anna turned to Kristoff, a huge smile on both their faces "You've been missed Anna" the princess jumped into his arms-

"Aren't you gonna give me a welcoming kiss?" the Ice harvester chuckled embarrassed as he put her down, Elsa looked away; trying not to show her jealousy

"Umm… I don't think it's really appropriate now, Anna" Kristoff rubbed his neck; dismissing her disappointed look, the queen's heart lightened at his words

"Anna, everyone is waiting for you at the castle, we shouldn't make them wait" the princess pouted at her sister "...Okay"

The three made their way into the castle; the queen walked in front of them, Kristoff grabbed the princess hand

"Anna" he whispered, the girl glanced him-

"What?" she answered dryly

He took a deep breath "There is something I need to tell you, it's really important"

She eyed him curiously "oookay… what is it?" the man grimaced

"I… can't tell you right now, it has to be in private"

Anna smirked teasingly "Umm… I don't think that's really appropriate, Kristoff"

He chuckled "ha ha, very funny..."

She giggled "Sure, we can talk in private... but you'll have to remind me or else I'll forget"

He felt slightly relieved, Kristoff gave her a quick half-hug before they resumed walking.

* * *

The queen closed the door of the library, she turned the key slowly

"Is there a reason why you two are being so secretive about all this?" Anna gazed at Kristoff

"Yes" he answered bluntly, Anna raised an eyebrow

"...Do you mind telling me?" she insisted, the queen sat beside her at the couch

"Anna, do you remember a nightmare you had a couple of weeks ago"

The princess remember barely a few pieces of the bad dream, she nodded slowly at her sister

The queen took a deep breath "Do you remember that we spoke during the dream and a strange woman appeared… and Kristoff was struck by a green fireball?"

Anna gazed at Elsa with only confusion across her face "Wait... how do you know about...-" the princess snapped at Kristoff "-You told her!?" the ice harvester was taken aback, unable to say anything-

"Anna, please let me finish" the queen tone was serious

"Okay then, finish" the princess answered irritated, looking at the ice harvester with a fake scowl

Elsa cleared her throat "The reason why I know about what happened in your dream is because I was there, I had the same dream-" Anna's face turned into a confused frown "-What happened to us... is known as Dual foresight-" the princess face started turning sceptic "-It is a rare phenomenon that can only occur to people who are close with one another, it is said that the dream actually works as a glimpse into our future"

Anna's features filled with surprise "Wait...you are saying...We saw the future?"

Elsa grimaced nervously, fidgeting her fingers "Yes, but there is another thing… Do you remember the woman?"

Anna nodded slowly "Yeah... why?"

Elsa looked at Kristoff "She... wasn't part of our dream"

"W-what do you mean?" Anna voiced her confusion, the queen sighed-

"She… used a very powerful spell and entered our dream, in order to change our future, in order to lock herself into our future"

Anna and Kristoff stood in shock, the ice harvester was the first to speak-

"But… that- that means she's already trying to kill you?"

Elsa nodded "Grand Pabbie said that she probably couldn't do that spell again… but just by being able to do it means that she is extremely powerful"

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand, giving her a reassuring smile "Don't worry Elsa, if she tries to harm us, we'll stop her"

Kristoff walked up to them, offering a hand at each "We'll stop her together"

Anna grabbed his hand; smiling widely at him, Elsa doubted for a second; she didn't want to involve him any longer, but after a moment, she reluctantly grabbed his hand- her heart skipped a beat when their fingers touched

"Together" she muttered.

* * *

**That's all for now, I hope you like it**

**Anna is finally back and Kristoff is determined to tell her the truth, and the icy trio is ready for anything the evil witch can throw at them.**

**On a side note: I've always wondered about how the staff of the castle felt about the death of the monarchs, on my headcannon; the staff had a strong bond with the late king and queen and mourned their deaths even after Elsa's coronation.**

**I can't express how honoured I am for your time**

**Have a good day.**


	8. Can't Love you Like you Do

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**I've finally been able to upload, with Anna back in Arendelle drama is bound to find the icy trio, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Can't Love you Like you Do **or Breaking point_

It was the first morning after the princess return. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff sat quietly on the table enjoying their breakfast; during Anna's absence Kristoff had been joining Elsa for breakfast and dinner, and while Anna had already returned, Elsa decided to invite him to join them and Anna had eagerly agreed.

"Anna, a letter arrived this morning-" the princess stopped eating, her sister had pinched her curiosity "-When were you planning to tell me this?" the eldest asked inquisitively

"Tell you... what?"

Elsa sighed "About Rapunzel's visit, a letter arrived today saying she's coming next week, she said that you invited her" the princess' face lit with understanding "Oh... that..." Anna shrugged; she knew that Rapunzel was supposed to come visit but she had no idea when her cousin would actually come.

"How could you forget something like that?"

"C'mon Elsa, Anna just arrived yesterday, sha has to rest, you can't expect her to tell you every little thing right away" interjected the ice harvester

"A visit from my cousin and her husband is not a 'little thing', Kristoff" Elsa informed regally, slightly annoyed at the ice harvester for taking her sister's side

"Well, to be perfectly honest, Rapunzel wasn't actually sure _when_ she would come… so- technically- I didn't know she would come next week"

Elsa rolled her eyes "Whatever, if there's anything else I should know you better tell me now"

Anna pondered for several minutes "Well… Hans said that his brother, King Gérard, might be interested in visiting Arendelle..." Kristoff scowled at the mention of the prince

"I still can't believe you befriended that guy after everything he did" Elsa nodded in agreement, Anna laughed at his comment

"Actually I didn't befriend him Kristoff, I simply… parted in an amiable way" the ice harvester snorted "But... didn't you have any problems trusting him?"

Anna nodded vigorously "As a matter of fact, I did… I guess that Gustav's presence helped with the trusting part though"

The mountain man raised an eyebrow intrigued "Who's Gustav?"

"One of his older brothers-" Anna turned to Elsa "-Do you know him Elsa?" the queen shook her head slowly

"I've met him… however, I was very little and vaguely remember anything at all"

There was a pause as they all resumed their breakfast.

"...Anna, Kristoff, I've just remembered that Agathon has organised a council meeting and want's you two to attend" Anna looked at her surprised

"B-But, I'm never called to the council meeting" the queen offered a smile "I don't know what he wants, he just asked me to tell you"

"When is this meeting?" the ice harvester asked, curiously looking at the queen

"Today, at nine… will you come?" her question came off more shyly than she expected, Kristoff nodded and after thinking for a moment Anna nodded as well.

* * *

Kristoff panted heavily, exhausted by his training session with Lord Rikkard, the elder chuckled

"You've improved a lot, master Kristoff-" the ice harvester tightened his grip of the wooden sword and charged against the Guard-captain again, they had already been practicing for over an hour "-I see that Dorum has kept you in shape this past few days"

Kristoff tried to remember everything the guards had taught him about fighting during the guard-captain's absence; Rikkard simply parried every attack of the ice harvester

"...Your problem is that you waste too much energy, Kristoff. The key to fighting is endurance, not strength" Lord Rikkard swiftly stroke Kristoff's sword and threw it flying across the room, leaving the ice harvester disarmed

"How the hell can you fight like this?" Kristoff sat on the floor, completely exhausted, the older man laughed

"I've been training my whole life master Kristoff, what kind of bodyguard would I be if you managed to defeat me just like that?"

The blonde was about to speak when the princess entered the room and approached them curiously

"What are you guys doing?"

Rikkard turned to the royal and bowed slightly "we are sparring your grace" the ice harvester snorted at his answer

"Sparring? heh, I wouldn't say that... Lord Rikkard is teaching me how to use a sword"

Anna giggled "And why are you practicing with the sword?"

Kristoff raised from the floor and smiled at her "I have people I want to protect" he answered simply, Anna held her smile

"How long have you been practicing?"

The ice harvester looked at his teacher "...How long?" the elder pondered for a moment

"A month, give or take… however, last week I couldn't practice so I asked Dorum to fill in for me" he explained to the princess, Anna looked positively surprised, her suitor smiled

"And who's stronger?" the two men looked at her plainly, Kristoff finger calmly pointed at the Guard-Captain, however she looked sceptic

"I don't buy that-" her gaze shifted between the two men "-I mean, you are waaay younger than Lord Rikkard... How can he be stronger than you?" Kristoff shrugged, and looked at the older man

"You can believe whatever you want princess, Lord Rikkard is far stronger than he looks-" the ice harvester explained, he turned to the guard-captain "-How about a real round? I'll go with the dual hatchet" the ice harvester walked up to a box and grabbed another wooden sword

The elder accommodated his clothes, taking a more serious stance "Very well then, Princess I suggest you stay back" Anna complied with the elder's request

"Okay then, I'm ready" the ice harvester held one sword on each hand and stood at a good distance from the elder

"You tell the start, Princess" Anna's face lit with enthusiasm, she cleared her throat

"Okay— Fight!"

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe how fast you got your ass handed to you" Anna laughed, Kristoff scowled at the princess

"Well, I told you he was stronger-" he rubbed the back of his neck "-I knew he was gonna win anyways"

Anna grinned teasingly "But Lord Rikkard said you had lots of potential didn't he? perhaps your problem is with your attitude, how can you hope to win against him if you don't have faith in yourself?"

The ice harvester chuckled "I have plenty of faith in myself, I just know that he is way better than me at this- he is training me after all"

Anna hooked her arms around his right arm "...So...What was it that you wanted to talk in private?" her cheerful voice crushed his spirit

He cleared his throat "It's… It's something really important, but… I-I don't think I can tell you just yet" the princess eyed him curiously

"Okay… but after today's meeting you are telling me"

He glanced at her; sadness showing in his eyes, but luckily Anna didn't seem to noticed "Whatever you say" he muttered as they kept walking.

The couple remained in silence until they ran into Arendelle's Master of arms; Lord Soren was a giant in every meaning of the word, he was the tallest man they had ever met, his hair was dirty blonde and his large beard adorned his round face.

"Princess Anna, Master Kristoff, how pleasant to see you-" the huge councillor bowed at the princess "-I've been told you will be joining us for the meeting" Anna nodded

"Yeah well... Elsa insisted"

The man's jolly face turned serious "I'm afraid that it is imperative to have your presence, your grace"

Kristoff looked at the man intrigued "Why is it so important?" the man grimaced at the question

"Because it concerns all of us, we won't discuss it outside of the meeting for safety… If the people knew, things would get really problematic"

Anna's face turned serious, concerned by his sudden change of tone "we'll be there, don't worry Master Soren" the man smiled at them

"I sincerely hope so, your younger perspective will prove most useful-" he turned to Kristoff "-and well… you've already proven yourself to be extremely useful"

Kristofff dismissed his compliment with his hand "Please, I haven't really done anything"

The elder laughed wholeheartedly and firmly patted his shoulder "Well kid, I'll see you later-" he bowed at Anna again "-your highness, I'm eager to see you there too" the councillor resumed his way without another word, disappearing behind a corner.

"It seems like you've actually proven to be of huge assistance to Arendelle, huh?"

The man shrugged"I don't know, I mean, I try to be… I would like to help you two in everything I can"

Anna tilted her head, her eyes lost in him "But you don't have to do this, not if you don't want to" he ruffled her hair affectionately

"I _want _to help you two in everything I can, after all, I owe everything I have to you" he turned his back at her and started walking away

"H-Hey! where are you going?" he threw her a smile

"I'm going home, I have to change- you can't expect me to show up at the meeting with these rags" he motioned at his clothed

"Oh, okay… see you at the meeting" the man gave a casual smile and waved her goodbye.

* * *

"Okay, everyone is here…good-" Agathon smile was filled with satisfaction "-I guess you've all wondered why I summoned you all here... I've prepared this meeting because the master of arms, Lord Soren came to me with alarming news"

The man gave way to councillor Soren, the tall man cleared his throat, mustering the attention of every person in the room

"We have summoned all of you because we've been informed that this past month Weselton has been arming itself, they have redirected all the trade that used to come to Arendelle and focused solely on increasing their military forces" his voice boomed grimly, the room grew silent

Lord Agathon stood again "We've called you all in order to avoid any possible conflict; we need to come up with an idea to evade a war declaration"

Many of the councillor had ideas, they took turns to explain them and then they would argue about it, some of them were about sending tributes and others were about ways of rekindling the trade routes, the discussion proved to be futile for the first couple of hours, Anna rose her hand; finally deciding to propose her idea-

"Um… W-what if we simply were stronger than Weaseltow— I mean, Weselton"

All the men chuckled; some laughed at the mock-name and some snickered at the idea proposed by the princess

"I... I believe you would have to explain your idea, your highness"

Anna scanned the room nervously, her eyes met her sister's, the queen had doubt in her eyes but a reassuring smile gave Anna enough courage to speak

"There is not really much to explain, I was just thinking… what if we were stronger than Weselton?- Cause' then it wouldn't really matter if they have armed themselves for a year- it would just be stupid to declare war against someone stronger, right?"

Lord Soren sunk on his chair "But, it is not that simple princess, Weselton has-" Kristoff stood form his chair, interrupting the councillor

"I'm sorry Lord Soren, but… I think Anna is on to something-" some of the councillors were appalled by the sudden participation of the commoner, however, Soren shrugged and gestured Kristoff to continue "- Well… what she's saying is true, if we were strong enough, it would be stupid to declare war against us. So we need to find the fastest, most efficient way of becoming stronger than our enemy… which is?" he left his question open, but Anna was the only one capable of answering-

"Making allies!"

"Exactly, if we announced military alliances with Weselton's neighbours… they wouldn't dare to attack us" Anna and Kristoff smiled at each other.

The councillors eagerly started discussing the possibilities, their most viable ally would have to be the Kingdom of Corona

"But Corona doesn't have the military strength to oppose Weselton, not even if we stood together we would be able to defeat them" Lord Soren frowned in frustration,

Kristoff's face lit "How about Ibaeren?" Soren looked at him curiously

"But Ibaeren is too far away from Weselton"

"However, Weselton military power relies heavily on their fleet, if we get Ibaeren on our side, we would keep their armies at bay"

Lord Soren nodded with surprise "You are right!… only Westertyde could match the Ibaeren naval prowess, Weselton's fleet is only half as strong as Ibaeren's"

Agathon cleared his throat "How about the kingdom of Swendell, while it is not near Weselton it is close enough to cause military pressure if we ally with them-I was informed by princess Anna that the prince is organising a royal ball… "

Elsa looked at Anna "I've been invited to this ball, I could use this opportunity to form an alliance"

One of the councillors frowned at the idea "your highness, you can't leave Arendelle unattended, not before we solve the administration problem"

"But..."

Anna beamed with an idea "I could go! Rapunzel is going, I could travel to Corona and accompany her" Elsa shook her head firmly

"I couldn't send you so far away"

Anna smiled at her reassuringly "There is no other choice Elsa" the queen grimaced as she turned to Soren

"Do you think this would suffice?"

The man nodded "If we managed an alliance between Arendelle, Corona, Ibaeren and Swendell, Weselton would never attack us"

The queen turned to her sister "The ball is in two weeks… you could leave from here with Rapunzel, after their visit"

the council arranged the final details of their plan and adjourned the meeting.

* * *

Anna sat beside Kristoff, the garden was completely quiet and only the moon kept them company, she looked at him; waiting for him to talk, the meeting had been over for hours, the princess and the ice harvester were almost the only people awake

"Are you going to tell me what you wanted to say?"

Kristoff scratched his neck, his eyes nervously looking at her "uh— I'm not- I… I don't know"

Anna offered an encouraging smile "Cause' I've been wondering about something..." Kristoff nervousness was replaced by curiosity

"About what?"

The princess looked away, clearing her throat "I… I've been wondering— uh, Why…?-" she cleared her throat "-Why is it that you haven't kissed me _once_ ever since I came back?" Kristoff was shocked, he choked out of surprise, Anna stared at him blankly

"I— uh…because- because I can't-" Kristoff started pacing around the garden, scratching his neck "-Anna, I need to tell you the truth..."

The princes looked at him puzzled "okay… so tell me the truth"

Kristoff took a deep breath, fear taking over him "Anna, You are… the single, most incredible person I have ever met, everything about you is amazing, and I owe everything I have and everything I treasure to you— you... saved me-"

Anna was confused, something had definitely happened to Kristoff "um… why are you suddenly complimenting me?... not that I'm complaining or anything... but it feels weird" the blonde looked at her, doubt filling his eyes

"Anna— you have no idea how much I care for you… that is why- That is why I can't keep lying to you like this" the princess started to feel uneasy

"Kristoff… I don't understand what you're trying to say"

"It's not easy… ok— here it goes: Anna, you are one of the most important persons in my life and it hurts me to be with you… because- because I can't love you like you love me— and I see you love and love, and I just can't love you... I can't love you like you love me..."

Anna face dimmed with disbelief "B-But Kristoff… you said you needed time-"

"I know Anna, and trust me… I wish more than anyone that my words could be true and that I could reciprocate your feeling, because… I- I love you so much, but it's so different from your love" each word hurt her more and more.

The princess turned her back to him "I… I don't know what to say" she felt numb, Kristoff was telling her that he could never love her, that she had been wrong about him all along, her entire body was aching and her heart had been shattered, but she wouldn't cry, Anna had never been one to cry

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

"W-why don't you take more time-" she began to suggest

"Anna, It's not a matter of time-"

"Then how can you know!?"

"Because I'm in love with someone else" he declared firmly, she was looking at him with shock, taking a step back- distrust crossing her face

"W-What?"

He looked at her apologetic, closing their distance "Anna liste-"

"Who is she?" her voice was dry, obviously pained, but more angry than hurt "She's… uh— She... please Anna, don't ask me to tell you..." Anna's face turned into a glare

"Kristoff, who. is. she?"

The ice harvester sighed in defeat, he knew that it would hurt her, but he owed Anna the truth, the entire truth

"Elsa"

A loud _smack_ echoed throughout the garden, Kristoff closed his eyes slowly, taking a deep breath, he deserved it after all

Anna flared with anger "You've fallen in love with my sister? You're telling me you can't love me because you want to court my sister!?"

"It's not like tha-"

Anna angered features twisted into hurt "Does she know? Have- have you two-?"

Kristoff shook his head vigorously "No! I would never dare to say anything to her if I hadn't spoken with you first"

"Well thank you for being so thoughtful" she scoffed, the man remained silent, there was nothing that he could say or do, the princess walked away, giving him one last glare

"You should go… I can't even look at you right now"

"Anna… I- I'm sorry" he pleaded

She sighed with frustration, she was furious and sad, but deep inside she trusted him, and she wanted to believe that this was more painful for the ice harvester than for her "Come back tomorrow afternoon, perhaps I will be able to talk to you then... even if I shouldn't" she slammed the door behind her.

Kristoff didn't move for several minutes, he felt completely lost, trying to stop his tears from reaching his eyes "I am so sorry Anna"

* * *

Elsa exhaled heavily, her crown placed on her vanity, the meeting had been exhausting, she had been lucky that Anna and Kristoff were there to help her, she allowed the image of the ice harvester to linger on her mind for a little longer "I can't believe I feel like this about him..."

She sat on her bed, finally pushing the man out of her mind, she laid on her back and closed her eyes, just when she was about to drift into sleep her door busted open, the queen jumped from her bed; eyes widened at the door, Anna stood there; her eyes slightly moist.

"Anna? What happened?"

The princess ran to her sister, burying herself on the eldest chest as a couple of tears started streaming down her cheeks

"Kristoff said he can't be with me anymore"

* * *

**That's all for now, I hope you like it and I'm really sorry about the ****delay**

**So... I don't know what you will think about how things turned out: I've never seen Anna as a girl that would cry during the break-up, I think she would be confused and she would demand answers, as for Kristoff... I wanted to show that he does care deeply for Anna, but he just can't love her the way she does. I hope that this comes out as a slightly different Kristanna break-up, with Anna kinda-sorta understanding Kristoff's feelings and Kristoff feeling worse than Anna about the whole mess... (I wanted to include love love love, of monsters and men but chose not to for reasons I will express later)**

**-On a side note: I know that the making allies plan is pretty obvious but I wanted to have the trio solve the problem  
-On another side note: Kristoff has been training during the entire course of the story, he is extremely talented fighting with two hatchets  
-On a third side note: Ibaeren and Swendell are kingdoms I created to avoid using real countries and messing too much with the real world. Their respective royals will have a major role in the future.**

**I can't express how honoured I am for your time**

**Have a good day.**


	9. On my Parents' Wings

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**I've finally been able to upload again, last time we ended on a pretty dramatic note, with me trying to have a kinda-sorta friendly break-up so let's see where that takes us.**

* * *

_**On my Parent's Wings **or Friends_

Elsa's eyes opened slowly, she was still sitting by her room's fireplace while Anna was soundly sleeping on the queen's bed, a loud sigh escaped Elsa's lungs- the previous night had been heart-breaking for her, she was not used to comfort an emotionally shaken sister.

The queen pondered for a moment about her position on the matter-

Anna had been incredibly vague about the reasons and details behind the break-up, but Elsa's heart was still torn by a mixture of feelings and most of them were Kristoff-related: on one side she was incredibly mad at the ice harvester's heartless attitude, but on the other hand, the annoying feeling she felt in her stomach every time she thought about Kristoff was stronger than ever.

For several minutes the queen felt unable to stand from her couch, her mind constantly scolding her, _you are terrible, you can't feel like this about him, how can you do this to Anna? Conceal, Don't feel Elsa_, her thoughts were overwhelming

Taking a deep breath she stood and made her way to the bathroom for a bath; the only thing that calmed her whenever she felt depressed or confused.

When the queen walked out of her bathroom her gaze landed on the bed, a small smile crept to her lips as she noticed her sister was still peacefully sleeping, so different from the state Elsa had seen her a few hours ago.

Finally deciding to start her day, she got dressed and left her room, leaving Anna to rest on her bed.

Elsa first destination was the Guard quartets, as she entered her Guard-Captain's office, Lord Rikkard jumped from his chair and bowed at the queen

"Your highness, is there something wrong?-" Elsa shook her head weakly, the man raised an eyebrow, gazing suspiciously at the blonde "-then what business brings you here? If I may ask"

She looked away, unsure of how natural her orders would sound "I— need you to inform the guard that if they see the Ice master and deliverer, they tell him to come speak with me" the man remained silent, evidently confused by the request but he nodded anyway

"As you command, I'll spread the word immediately your grace" the queen smiled satisfied and went to her office to begin her daily queenly duties.

* * *

Anna yawned as she returned from her dreams, it took her a couple of seconds to recognise her unfamiliar surrounding, smiling widely once she realised she was on Elsa's bed; it was still surprising for her how close she was with her once distant sister.

The princess scanned the room carefully, her eyes landing on a tray filled with a queenly breakfast waiting for her beside the bed

A small 'aww' escaped her lips at the sight of her sister's comforting gesture, she reached for the tray without leaving the bed and placed it at her side and started eating.

The time passed by and after eating and staying in bed for a little longer she decided to return to her room and take a bath.

After her bath she finally started thinking about the past few events, The previous night had been emotionally draining to say the least, Anna was laying on her bed thinking about Kristoff, unsure of what to think of him; she felt like she was supposed to be angry at him for not loving her, however she was unable to bring herself to hate him for such a selfish reason.

Anna closed her eyes, _Since when did I became so helpless? _she thought; the princess couldn't remember at which point she had became obsessed with the idea of finding love, she remembered how she wanted to see what else was out there and travel throughout the land, not to become one of those fairytale princesses who are poise and fair, she used to know better.

Anna dwelled her thoughts for several minutes before sitting on her bed "What am I going to do now?"

She felt empty, Anna hated feeling this way, she would've liked to feel like when she was younger; marvelled by her future plans without the drama that love involved, she used to sing about it with Elsa

Now she felt like all the doors were closed around her.

Anna remembered how different it used to be, three years ago; how her parents were always there for her, whenever she felt sad_  
_

"...I guess it is about time I go see them"

* * *

Elsa found herself walking around the garden, the days were already turning colder and the trees were drying away, her work had been more tiring than usual, she wasn't entirely sure what was bothering her, but she assumed that it was the state of her mind

"You called for me, Elsa?"

A familiar voice interrupted her evening stroll, she turned around swiftly, all of her anger slipped from her usually poise control

"You!?-" she bellowed with authority, the ice harvester face fell with a sudden feeling of dread, a wave of cold covered the entire garden with a thin layer of frost "-How dare you show your face here!"

The man stepped back "W-wait Elsa, what did I do?" Kristoff looked at the girl; terrified by her glare, the queen was intimidating to say the least

"What did you do? Are you really going to ask me that?" her voice slightly recovering her elegance

The man removed the ice from his body, a confused frown fixed on his face "I have no Idea what you're talking about Elsa"

The queen took a deep breath with frustration, her stomach aching from the clash of feelings "I'm talking about Anna!" she snapped, her voice was cold

Kristoff's eyes looked at her's, his gaze shocked with surprise, slowly saddening with guilt

"Oh… she told you-"

"Of course she told me, I'm her sister— tell me, Kristoff, did it feel good to breaking her heart?"

The man grimaced painfully "...How can you ask me that?, Elsa"

"How could you do something like that? After everything she has done for you" she had returned to her usual graceful composure, the man scratched the back of his head nervously-

"...How is she?"

"Devastated" her tone was dry, sending shivers across his body

"W-where is she?"

The queen was surprised by his question "That's not of your business Kristoff, you are not to see her— not after what you did" the man sighed weakly

"Elsa, please… I need to talk to her, she needs to know that my feelings for her have not changed"

Elsa clenched her fists "I never expected _you_ could ever do something like this… I thought you were different"

The man groaned in frustration "Different from what?"

"Different from Hans!" Elsa snapped at him again, her words getting ahead of her thoughts

Kristoff's gaze fell, hidding his face behind his locks, an indescribable pain inside of him, understanding how Elsa felt about him "Well, I'm sorry Elsa— I'm sorry if I couldn't keep lying to her, I'm sorry that I couldn't love her like she deserves… I'm sorry for thinking that you could understand..." his voice was barely audible

"Understand? how could I understand what you did?"

"Understand what it's like to push away someone you love in order to protect them!-" His voice came out louder than he expected, the queen stood in silence, taken aback by his sudden outburst "-Even if it hurts, even if it causes an unbearable pain— It's for the best… don't you see? if things continued the way they were, then it would end up hurting even more"

Elsa felt confused; she couldn't accept his words as true, even if she did believe they were, she had to stay angry at him and be a good sister to Anna, she needed to compensate for the wild and unsettling feelings she felt for the very same ice harvester she was trying to hate.

There was nothing but silence on the garden, the ice slowly melted away as the two blondes stared at each other, the queen gathered enough courage to demand one last answer from the man-

"Why… why can't you love her?" Kristoff blushed briskly, obviously surprised by her question

"I… don't think I can tell you..." he answered sheepishly

Elsa couldn't shake the strong curiosity building up inside her "...Come on Kristoff, Tell me why" her voice felt slightly threatening, he shyly faked a smile

"Really, Elsa… It's nothing" he stepped back, the queen couldn't contain a playful smile across her face

"Kristoff…" her voice was demanding, she glared with fake anger, Kristoff took a deep breath and with a frustrated sigh he answered

"I-It's because I'm in love with someone else, ok?".

Silence surrounded them; the queen couldn't manage another word, she felt a dagger pierce through her heart, Elsa gaped trying to find something to say, Kristoff's face was scarlet, he swallowed loudly, expecting the queen to slap him or something along that line, but the queen only stood in silence, until, without a word, she ran inside the castle, leaving the ice harvester alone in the gardens.

* * *

Anna stood before her parents portraits, she had neglected their portrait for a long time because it simply hurt too much, but the princess needed their company, the pain wasn't an issue

"Princess Anna, what are you doing here?"

She turned to face Kai, she waved weakly and the traces of sadness never left her features

"I was— talking with them" she pointed at the portraits

The elder smiled "I understand... is there something wrong ma'am?" the princess shrugged

"I broke up with Kristoff"

The man was slightly surprised by the news, he stood before her, looking at the paintings of the previous king and queen "...And how are you taking it?"

Anna bit her lip "Well, I feel terrible… I really want to be mad at him— but I can't help feeling that he had the best intentions-" she sighed with frustration "-I don't know what to do" she covered her face with her hands

The servant chuckled, causing the princess to look at him "But ma'am, it isn't like you to brood over something like this" Anna was surprised by the strange words of the servant

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously, the man cleared his throat-

"If I remember correctly, I can think of a young princess I met once… she was the daughter of King Elias and Queen Liza, a spirited little girl that was always looking for adventures, ever since she was born she was supposed to be an example of what a princess should and shouldn't be- but she was always saying she knew better, a very mischievous girl if you ask me... she always dreamt of seeing the world-"

The beginning of a smile found it's way to her lips

"-And Life wasn't easy for the young princess, when she was very young she was separated from her sister and from the world, but still she remained positive even through her lonely years… and after some time she lost the two peoples she cared about the most-" the man took a deep breath and offered her a smile, Anna could see the sadness in his eyes as plainly as the day; she smiled back "-That princess was devastated, but she didn't break, she stood strongly in the name of her parents, she became the heart of a mourning castle… and She still is"

Anna smiled widely, the servant reached for her hand and squeezed it gently "Thank you Kai"

"-Now princess… if it is love you seek, you should know you already have plenty— so just give it time, chase your other dreams, live your life as you desire, and know that we will forever support you in anything you do"

The princess hugged the man affectionately "Thanks Kai… you have no idea how much I appreciate it"

The man nodded and with a satisfied smile he excused himself, resuming his daily tasks, and leaving the princess alone to her thoughts.

Anna turned to her parents portrait "Well… I guess Kai is right, I shouldn't be crying over something so childish, you two always taught me to be the best I could be... never to compare with anyone and to always be true to myself— I guess that somewhere along the way I forgot that-" a sad smile crossed her face "-What would you think of me if you saw me like this?-" her smile showed embarrassment "-thinking the world is over because a boy told me he didn't like me like I wanted him to... I still haven't lost him, I know he will always stand by my side anyway... he loves me in a different way I guess"

She smiled more openly, she did felt silly, she remembered how much fun she had while visiting Corona and wondered how much fun it would be to visit other places

"Do you remember that when I was little I promised Elsa to be her right hand, I said I would travel around the world and speak about my sister and her kindness?-" she could still do that, she could still follow her dream "-I wonder when did I forget that?"

Anna smiled at the portrait, her fingers lingered on the black curtains that covered her parents.-

_If you were with me now,_

_I'd find my strength in you_

_If you were with me now,_

_you're the only one who knew_

_all the things we've planned to do._

She walked away from the portrait, an unsure smile on her face

_I want to live my life,_

_the way you said I would._

She turned for the stairs and started walking away

_With courage as my light,_

_fighting for what's right_

_like you always believed I could_

Anna stepped at the top of the stairs, she felt a surge of confidence on her chest

She jumped into the handrail, sitting on the perfect position to slide

_And I will fly on my parents' wings_

_to __places I have never been_

She landed perfectly at the bottom of the stairs

_there is so much I've never seen_

_and I can feel their heart beat still_

_and I will do great things_

Anna looked outside the window with a smile

_On my parents' wings_

She walked into the portraits room

_This world I'll never see_

_my dreams that just won't be_

She smiled at the painting of Joan

_This painted mount_

_with one day's ride_

_has covered more distance than me_

Anna gazed on all the different experiences the portraits displayed

_And I will fly on my father's' wings_

_to __places I have never been_

She saw herself living those experiences, as she had imagined years ago

_there is so much I've never seen_

_and i can feel their heart beat still_

_and I will do great things_

_On my mother's wings_

She stopped to gaze a small frame of her parents

_Someday, with her spirit to guide me_

_and his memory beside me_

_I will be free._

A broad grin filled her face, she took a breath

_To fly on my mother's wings_

_to places I have never been_

_and there is so much i've never seen_

She stood at the center of the room

_and I can feel their heart beat still_

_and I will do great things_

Anna looked outside into the sunny day

_On my father's wings_

_On my parents' wings…  
__._

"That was beautiful"

The princess turned around, swiftly looking at the door; Kristoff stood awkwardly on the doorway, a sincere smile resting across his lips and dark blemishes around his eyes

Anna felt slightly embarrassed but she didn't really show it "What do you want Kristoff?"

The man closed the door behind him and walked up to the princess, his eyes filling with sadness and the dark circles around them became more visible to her as he closed their distance "Y-yesterday You told me to come to talk to you… didn't you?" the princess gaped, trying to remember what she had said the previous day

"Oh! right…" her face darkened and she twirled, turning her back to him

"I was not sure if you would actually _want _to see me… after what I did" Anna had a mixture of feelings

She shrugged at him "You didn't do anything wrong Kristoff, in fact, I don't think you could've said things any better"

He chuckled dryly "Well… I wish I could have said things better— Anna, you deserve something far better than what I did"

She glanced at him, this time a smile was fixed on her face "I can't believe you are actually beating yourself so much about this-"

"Well of course I am! I don't want to lose you… I don't want to hurt you either" she laughed, a warm feeling tickled inside of her

"And yet you managed to fall in love with my sister, huh?-" he grimaced sadly, Anna nudged him "-Hey! cheer up, I'm joking… didn't you listen to my song just now?"

He only managed half a smile "...You are incredible… I can't believe you're capable of being so nice to me after what I did"

"C'mon Kristoff, It's not like my whole world revolved around you, you are not _that_ charming" he had a sudden desire to embrace her but he restrained himself, still unsure of their actual relationship

"I'm glad… your world shouldn't revolve around anyone, you are too amazing for that" she looked at him directly, her face had a cheeky grin

"I'm gonna miss courting with you" she dived into his arms and hugged him tightly

He hesitated a moment before he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a warm squeeze "I'll miss you too— but it's for the best, I know I can do better as your friend than as your suitor" Anna smiled weakly

"Friends?… I guess I could be your friend" she parted from him, the ice harvester was bewildered by the princess' understanding

"I won't let you down" he voiced with determination, she giggled

"Good, Can you take me to the town? I'm in the mood for chocolate"

He chuckled "Okay, but I'll pay for them" the two friends walked out of the room

"I thought that was implied" she added, laughing playfully and shortly after he joined in laughter too.

As they walked, Anna's mind lingered on the memory of her parents, she was going to reach for the sky and live her life a day at a time, she was going to make them proud.

And She finally felt all the doors opening around her.

* * *

**That's all for now, I hope you like it and I'm really sorry about the ****delay**

**Anna is forgiving Kristoff quite easily and I know it might seem a little too rushed, but Kristoff and Anna (in my eyes) have a special kind of relationship and in my story their relationship is that of true best friends. After all, Frozen is not exactly about romantic love, and most of the times you love your friends far more than any guy/girl you are in a relationship with, because sometimes (In my opinion) the purest love comes from a friend and not a lover. Plus: ****I want Elsa to be the most affected by Kristoff's and Anna's break-up, she will be the dramatic one**

***The song is "On my Father's Wings" of the movie "Quest for Camelot"**

**-Side note: I'm taking the deleted song "We know better" as cannon  
****-Other side note: Yes, I named the father as Elias (because of his great similarity to Walt Disney) and the mother as Liza (I think they named Elsa after her) in case ****you didn't get who King Elias and Queen Liza were...  
****-Other Other side note: I love the Quest for Camelot**

**I can't express how honoured I am for your time**

**Have a good day.**


End file.
